Happy Wedding
by Rairaku-san
Summary: Dicen que la perfección no existe y que lo bueno no dura para siempre. Quien dice eso, quizá tenga razón o quizá simplemente viva engañado. La perfección es lo que tú quieres que sea, y lo bueno puede durar por siempre si sabes preservarlo. Ellos han sabido hacerlo y ahora van a iniciar un camino juntos que les guiará hacia la felicidad, pero… ¿podrían hacerlo solos?


_HAPPY WEDDING_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes que protagonizan la siguiente historia son fruto de la imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **La pequeña aventura en la que se van a ver envueltos ha sido ideada y redactada por el siguiente conjunto de autoras:**_

 _ **-Mariera-san**_

 _ **-Pochi-san**_

 _ **-Rairaku-san**_

 _ **-Shira-san**_

 _ **Aguardamos que disfrutéis de la lectura y que nos dejéis vuestras opiniones, las leeremos con gran ilusión.**_

 _ **Un fuerte saludo^^**_

 _ **PD (ATENTION): La calificación M de la historia es debido al uso de palabras y o expresiones malsonantes así como a la presencia de LEMMON.**_

 _ **Está enfocada principalmente en la pareja de Naruto e Hinata, pero claramente aparece SasuSaku, SaiIno, KakaAnko entre otras.**_

CAP 1: ¡LA DESPEDIDA!

Una última pasada de rímel por las pestañas de la pelirosa y ya estaría lista para la acción.

Aquella noche tenía que pasarlo bien, total, él no iba a aparecer y si lo hacía tenía que hacerse de rogar. No podía dejarse caer a los pies del Uchiha de esa manera. Venía cuando le daba la real gana y, podían pasar meses y ella como una completa idiota lo esperaba. Aquello tenía que cambiar. Tenía que disfrutar y pasárselo bien con otros hombres, no sólo existía Sasuke Uchiha.

En fin, se miró una última vez en el espejo y se dirigió a la casa de la reina de la despedida, la novia.

…

Pensamientos irracionales y recurrentes recorrían su mente continuamente, sus nervios a flor de piel y aún faltaban 24 horas para el evento. Un completo saco de nervios, eso la definía por completo en ese momento. "Será uno de los instantes más bonitos de tu vida", cuántas veces habrá escuchado esa frase; no lo pondría en duda jamás, ansiaba tanto aquella celebración que la impaciencia la dominaba por completo. Aunque al pensar en sentir de nuevo los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor hacía que todo se disipara.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa surcó los mismos. Sabía que había llamado la atención de todas las que se encontraban con ella en la habitación.

―Naruto te tiene completamente en la luna Hinata ―comentó TenTen observando el leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas.

―Normal, con el bombón que se lleva… ¿¡Quién no estaría en la luna!? ―exclamó Ino recogiendo su cabello, causando que el rubor que cubría la piel de la Hyûga se incrementara.

―Sí joder. ¡Al final conseguiste lo que querías! ¿Ya tienes los conjuntitos sexys de la luna de miel **,** eeeh? ― preguntó la pelirosa pícaramente.

―¡Sakura-chan! ―musitó completamente roja la peliazul.

La estancia se llenó con las carcajadas de todas las que se encontraban en el habitáculo de la homenajeada. Todas celebraban la dicha de la joven poseedora del Byâkugan, además de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha. Lo cierto era que desde que Naruto se había convertido en el héroe de la guerra, muchas mujeres, por no decir casi toda la población femenina, les gustaría ocupar el lugar de Hinata en la vida del Uzumaki.

―¡No seas vergonzosa mujer! Todas lo hemos hecho y en la luna de miel tienes que ir preparada. Ya sabes, depilada **,** conjuntitos para él y esas cosas cariño. ¡Dinos anda! Hoy fuera vergüenzaaa. ― animó la Yamanaka a la vegonzosa novia.

―Yo… Esto… El otro día fui a una tienda de… de… lencería. Compré algunas cosas… ― explicó con dificultad la Hyûga.

―¿En serio? ¡¿Y no nos avisaste?! Bueno… lo importante es que mañana os casáis y que hoy, tu última noche de soltera, será inolvidable ― declaró Sakura mientras colocaba un pasador en el cabello de Hinata a juego con su vestimenta; aquel vestido azul con detalles blancos realmente realzaba su cuerpo, por no hablar de los zapatos de tacón blancos que llevaba, que hacían sus piernas interminables.

―Hinata, hoy vas a romper muchos corazones… ―comentó TenTen observando su reflejo en el espejo.

De repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal de la mansión Hyûga y Sakura e Ino fueron a ver quién era. Temari y Matsuri habían llegado para poder estar presentes en la celebración de su amiga.

―Hinata, no he venido desde Suna para estar esperando en la puerta ―anunció la hermana del Kazekage.

La nombrada se dirigió a la puerta acompañada por la experta en armas. Saludó a las recién llegadas y tras despedirse de los que se encontraban en su casa, emprendieron camino.

―Temari, Hinata no tiene la culpa de que Shikamaru no te dé lo que tú quieres, no lo pagues con ella ―reprendió la Yamanaka buscándole las cosquillas.

―No me tires de la lengua… ―respondió la hija del cuarto Kazekage amenazándola sutilmente.

―Haya paz ―pidió Matsuri mientras una risa nerviosa escapaba de sus labios al saber que se entrometía en aquella absurda discusión, como siempre…

―Venga, venga, aligerando el paso que ya vamos justitas ―.Cortó por lo sano TenTen recordando a las demás que habían quedado con el resto para cenar.

…

Ya casi iba a caer la noche y solo pensar que saldría de fiesta la hacía aún más feliz. Tanto tiempo que no se iba de despedida de soltera con sus compañeras que ya ni recordaba la sensación del alcohol recorrer por sus venas, la ligera quemazón en su garganta y unas ganas locas de bailar y pasarlo en grande.

Anko Mitarashi acrecentó su ya marcada sonrisa y repiqueteó la mesa del comedor para después levantarse y dirigirse casi dando saltos a su habitación. Entonces, haciéndose con una pequeña mochila, la kunoichi metió todo lo que necesitaba para esa noche en el interior de ésta y, dándose un último retoque en su aún desaliñado moño, se dirigió al vestíbulo para salir pitando a casa de su fiel amiga, Kurenai, donde habían quedado las mujeres "maduras" que iban a asistir a esa fiesta.

―Al menos podrías decirme a la hora que piensas volver, Mitarashi. ―La voz masculina que tan acostumbrada estaba a escuchar caló hondo en su oído de esa manera obligándola a parar en seco.

Aun así, Anko sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo tanto, siendo consciente de que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de cierto peliplateado y que era su foco de atención, la mujer se decidió a encararlo sin más preámbulo.

―Kakashi, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo todo, así que te haré un breve resumen. ―Comenzó a hablar la ojicaramelo medio sonriendo sin separar sus orbes de los del Hatake, que se apoyó en la puerta escuchando atentamente. ―Me voy. Para cuando te despiertes yo ya habré llegado...creo. ―Dicho lo dicho, la Jonnin se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a empujar el cuerpo del Hatake hacia un lado intentanto que desistiera en oponer resistencia.

―Me ha quedado clarísimo, cariño―musitó casi para sus adentros el Hokage de la Villa separándose ligeramente de la puerta permitiendo a su pareja hacerse con el pomo de ésta.

― **¡** No hay de qué preocuparse, está todo controlado! ―exclamó la Mitarashi guiñándole un ojo al peliplata mientras se recolocaba la mochila en su espalda para después posar una mano en uno de los hombros del hombre de ese modo intentando infundirle tranquilidad y confianza.

La kunoichi finalmente pudo abrir la puerta de la casa, pero no antes de posar un beso sobre los labios cubiertos de Kakashi, que medio sonrió por debajo de la fina tela de su característica máscara y así poder devolverle el gesto mediante una suave nalgada, detalle que hizo reír a la Mitarashi.

―No te portes demasiado mal.

Una vez que se despidieron, Anko bajó apresurada las escaleras del edificio donde ambos vivían dejando a Kakashi aún apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, pues adoraba recordar el gracioso e hipnotizador movimiento de las caderas de su kunoichi preferida cuando andaba.

Pero de la misma manera que Anko se iría de fiesta esa noche, él también tenía un compromiso especial con sus compañeros. Kakashi no había sido nunca de decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero lo haría por su ejemplar alumno, pues iba dedicado a él: "Vamos Kakashi… ¡la noche es joven! "

…

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se perdían en el extenso horizonte sustituyendo aquellos cálidos tonos que reinaban en el cielo por la despuntante oscuridad que la noche aguardaba.

El joven Uzumaki no paraba de dar bandazos de un lado a otro de su pequeña habitación, como de costumbre, desordenada, sin poder retirar la mirada de la ventana. Estaba nervioso, o más bien histérico; ni él mismo era capaz de adivinarlo.

Ya sólo faltaba un día para el gran evento, lo tenía todo listo para entregarse a su amada… Y es que la quería tanto que el mero hecho de pensar en ella hacía que todo su cuerpo se trasladara a otro mundo ocasionando que una tonta sonrisa de niño pequeño se plasmara en su apacible rostro.

Unos contundentes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sopetón de su ensimismamiento, se sobresaltó y todo. Caminó hacia la ventana para poder divisar desde allí a quién le importunaba.

―Naruto, piensas bajar o qué―exigió saber el Nara recostado en la fachada de en frente con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

El Uzumaki suspiró mirando a su amigo desde el alféizar.

―Yo no me he arreglado tanto...―comentó el mismo contemplando la indumentaria de Shikamaru.

―Di mejor que ni tan siquiera te has cambiado.

La suave voz de Sai se hizo hueco en la conversación captando así la atención de los otros dos.

―Joder...―rezongó Naruto― Es que no entiendo para qué os vestís así. Yo no pienso complicarme la existencia.

―¡Qué problemático!―exclamó el alumno de Asuma rodando los ojos aburrido tras liberar un pesaroso suspiro.

―La ropa es lo de menos, tan sólo date prisa, no puedes llegar tarde a tu propia despedida, así que venga. ―Le metió prisa Sai ubicándose junto al Nara.

―Está bien, está bien… Dadme cinco minutos y bajo―pidió el rubio encaminándose hacia su armario para echar una rápida ojeada.

Finalmente, tras pasarse lo primero que pilló y adecentarse un poco , se precipitó escaleras abajo y corrió hacia la puerta, la cual cerró a sus espaldas bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

―¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil ponerse unos pantalones un poco serios y una camisa, Naruto-san?―interrogó el joven ANBU emprendiendo la marcha seguido de sus compañeros.

―Yo es que así voy incómodo...―protestó el ojiazul no muy convencido acabando de colocarse los puños de su azul camisa.

―A ver, trae―instó Shikamaru cortándole el paso al poseedor del Kyûbi afín de colocarle bien el cuello de la prenda que tanto le incordiaba ganándose un resoplido por parte de éste.

―No es por nada... Pero hemos quedado en casa de Uchiha dentro de diez minutos, haced el favor de caminar con más brío―recordó el pelinegro mirando desde escasos metros de distancia la escena.

―Lo sé, lo sé―correspondió Naruto―Llegaremos―agregó dibujando una cálida sonrisa.

―¿Nervioso? ―inquirió Kiba mientras continuaban su camino hacia la mansión una vez que se hubo añadido al grupo.

―Sí. Bueno, no; no lo sé… ―respondió alterado el joven Uzumaki rascándose la cabeza.―Estoy deseando que llegue el momento, pero todo este tema me pone ansioso… ―continuó.

―¿No te irás a echar atrás, no? ―inquirió Kiba con un tono amenazante en su voz.

―Amo a Hinata con toda mi alma, pero me da miedo fallarle o no ser lo suficiente para ella, después de todo este tiempo… ―musitó pensativo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos unos segundos y respiraba hondo.

Realmente la Hyûga se había convertido en su todo, no entendía cómo no había sido capaz de ver lo que le profesaba, sus sentimientos, su amor. Lo había buscado tanto, que no supo reconocer que lo que necesitaba y más, lo tenía en frente de sus narices.

―Ya era hora...―saludó Chouji con la boca llena sentado frente a la mansión Uchiha sin cesar de comer patatillas.

―Gaara ha llegado antes que vosotros….―informó Shino manteniéndose de brazos cruzados recostado contra un árbol.

Naruto se sobó la cabeza con su peculiar sonrisilla nerviosa saludando a todos.

―Gracias por venir―gratificó el muchacho.

―Qué menos, ¿no?― cuestionó divertido el Kazekage caminando hacia su buen amigo―No todos los días te nos casas, Naruto―agregó contemplando como al muchacho rubio se le humedecían tímidamente sus azules ojos antes de aproximarse hacia él para brindarle un fuerte abrazo.

―Ya era hora de que te pasaras por Konoha.― Le recriminó el Uzumaki a modo de coña.

―Estaba esperando alguna buena excusa para poder ausentarme de mi puesto.―Le guiñó un ojo el pelirrojo deshaciendo el abrazo.

―Es que en verdad Naruto, habéis tardado, creo que todos lo veíamos claro menos vosotros mismos―puntualizó Kankurô sin perder detalle de la escena.

―El amor es ciego dicen―bromeó el Nara arrancándole un repentino rubor a las mejillas del protagonista de la noche ocasionando así que todos los presentes se carcajearan.

― ¡La noche es joven!―exclamó una conocida voz en la distancia.

El resto de shinobis voltearon para poder enfocar al horizonte.

― ¡Viva la juventud!― vociferó Gai aspaventando su mano enérgicamente en el aire a modo de saludo. Tras él, Lee iba empujando su silla de ruedas y tras ellos toda la comitiva de senseis se erguía con solemnidad siguiéndoles el paso.

― No puedo creerlo, es que no puedo...― gimoteaba un emocionado Iruka queriendo correr hacia su preciado Naruto pero sin acabar de decidirse.

Kakashi reía bajo la máscara caminando junto a él.

― Iruka, ve hombre, con los años que hace que os conocéis quién mejor que tú para darle la enhorabuena. ―Lo animó el ninja copia, quien en cierta manera, deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Los ojos conmovidos de Iruka lo miraron antes de sentir un golpecito en la espalda propinado por el Hokage, el cual vino acompañado de un sutil empujón.

―Se nos hacen grandes― comentó Ibiki observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Naruto se alejaba de la muchedumbre para recibir a su sensei de la academia.

―Han madurado, tenemos una generación excepcional de shinobis. Como Jonnins, nos tenemos que sentir orgullosos de que hayan sobrepasado con creces nuestras habilidades― habló satisfecho el peliplata.

― Naruto…. ¡Enhorabuena!― felicitó Iruka regalándole un gran abrazo al rubio, quien lo correspondió con ganas levantando del suelo a su profesor.

―Sin vosotros esto no sería lo mismo― agradeció Naruto estrujándolo con fuerza.

Los demás shinobis observaron con alegría la emotiva escena, pues los días que iban a acontecer no acapararían nada más que gozo y felicidad.

― Hokage-sama… ven aquí que tú tampoco vas a librarte― avisó Naruto trazando una zorruna sonrisa en su rostro antes de correr hacia Kakashi.

El pobre peliplateado enarcó una ceja no entendiendo, pero para cuando quiso acordar ya era demasiado tarde, los fuertes brazos de su cálido aprendiz iban a por él.

―Sabes, porque sé que lo sabes Kakashi-sensei― comenzó a hablar con guasa en su voz deshaciendo el abrazo para poder pasar su brazo por detrás del cuello del Hatake con energía obligándolo a que su mirada quedara a la misma altura que la del Uzumaki―Que el título de Hokage te lo voy a quitar― sentenció finalmente sosteniéndole la mirada.

―Eso habrá que verlo―sonrió Kakashi bajo su máscara desafiando al rubio. ―Por lo pronto, procura que yo no te quite el protagonismo en la fiesta.

―A mí sólo me interesa Hinata-chan, si es que sensei…. eres un depravado―Se burló el ojiazul sacándole la lengua a su superior para después deshacer el agarre.

―Eres un buen chico, Naruto―alagó el responsable de la villa despeinando ligeramente al rubio.

―Bueno, estamos todos ya, ¿no?―interrumpió Ibiki a sabiendas de que convendría ir tirando.

―En principio sí― contestó Lee deslizando su mirada por cada uno de los presentes.―Yamato y Aoba deben estar ya en el restaurante pidiendo mesa.

Naruto negó con la cabeza clavando su ahora apagada mirada en el suelo.

―Falta Sasuke… Ese idiota me dijo que no faltaría... ―murmuró casi para sus adentros el muchacho tensando ligeramente la mandíbula.

―Si se trata de Uchiha… Podemos esperar sentados me temo―opinó Ibiki.

A penas le dio tiempo a acabar la frase puesto que Sai le endiñó un coscorrón por detrás.

―Tsk...Pensé que por una vez cumpliría con su palabra―farfulló molesto el Uzumaki.

―Dale tiempo, ya sabes como es...―suspiró Kakashi desviando la mirada a la mansión Uchiha que se cernía ante ellos.

―Sí, eso mismo, independientemente de la causa, siempre hace lo que quiere cuando quiere―dijo Shikamaru aproximándose hacia Naruto―Vendrá―agregó en un intento de alentar al joven.

―Pero no por ello tenemos que estar aquí esperando, vamos yendo, dudo que se pierda por la villa―sugirió Chouji levantándose.

―Sí anda, esperémosle en el restaurante―coincidió Sai.

…

Tsunade, suelta ya la botella de sake.

―La acabo de coger, para tu información. Además, soy la antigua Hokage, asi que hago lo que me sale de las narices. ―Echó en cara la rubia a la pelimorada mientras daba otro sorbo a la botella de alcohol que llevaba en la mano para después tocar con energía la puerta de la casa de Kurenai Yuhi.

―Tsunade-sama, aún no ha empezado la fiesta...por favor, suelte la botella. ―Pidió una exasperada Shizune ya sabiendo las consecuencias que podría acarrear una temprana borrachera. Estaba más que acostumbrada.

―Shizune, es inútil. Una vez que empieza ya no para, deberías saberlo―habló la pelimorada encogiéndose de hombros y enviando una compasiva sonrisa a la ojiazabache, que resopló con frustración.

―Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Unos segunodos más tarde la puerta de la casa a la que tenían que entrar se abrió, mostrando a Kurenai y a su pequeña hija, Mirai Sarutobi, en brazos.

―Oi, oi, oi...ven con la madri. ―Se apresuró a decir la ojicaramelo al percatarse del intento de la niña al querer alcanzarla con sus bracitos, pues ya se había familiarizado con la presencia de la kunoichi.

―Venga Anko, déjate de tonterias y vístete ya… ¡Por cierto! Tengo un percance….―dijo la Senju mientras todas las presentes en el portal entraban dentro de la casa. Se quedaron esperando con cierta curiosidad a lo que tenía que decirles la rubia―Se me nota el borde de las bragas con el mono―confesó.

Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio hasta que finalmente las tres kunoichis empezaron a reír ante lo que dijo la antigua Hokage, a lo que ésta enarcó una ceja ante el comportamiento de las demás mujeres.

―Tú no te preocupes por eso, Tsunade. Ese problema tiene solución―tranquilizó la Yuhi mientras observaba a las otras dos kunoichis, que se carcajeaban por lo bajo.

―Hay una prenda que consta de tres cuerdas y un parche para taparte el negocio―soltó la Mitarashi para después seguir haciendo carantoñas a la hija de la Yuhi.

―¿Tanga? ¡Ah no, por ahí no paso! Me va fatal, me incomoda cuando quiero dar un paso.

―Tsunade-sama, no es para tanto―comentó Shizune acogiendo en sus brazos a Mirai, pues la otra abandonó la estancia para arreglarse para la gran noche.

― ¡Que no, joder! ¡Que no me meto yo eso por la raja del culo! ―Se cerró en banda la Senju cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que de nuevo las otras mujeres que la acompañaban estallaran en contagiosas risas.

Tsunade se sentó en el sofá del salón y volvió a dar otro sorbo a la incondicional botella que la había estado acompañando parte de la tarde, mientras que Kurenai y Shizune fueron a acicalarse y a maquillarse apropiadamente valiéndose del gran espejo que había colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación de la Yuhi.

―Bonita blusa, Shizune―elogió la de orbes carmesí sonriendo con dulzura.

―Sí Shizune, vas a partir la pista de baile con ese azul eléctrico...bueno, la pista o a Yamato, no se sabe―bromeó la pelipúrpura terminando de recoger su usual peinado, pues según ella, la forma de su moño quedaba bien tanto para el día como para la noche.

Las tres rieron y siguieron con lo suyo, a lo que Tsunade repentinamente asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

―Estáis o qué, que a este paso monto la fiesta aquí mismo―reclamó la Godaime chasqueando sus dedos de ese modo llamando la atención de ellas.

―¿Y el tanga? ¿Te lo vas a poner al final?―quiso saber Kurenai por si tenía que dejarle alguno de los suyos.

La mujer de ojos miel se quedó pensativa durante un instante deliberando en si arriesgarse a ponerse la prenda o no, pero al sentirse bajo la atenta mirada de las demás mujeres y por no querer hacer creer que no era capaz de llevarlo puesto al final estiró su brazo con la mano abierta.

—Dame el coso ese. —Se decidió la mujer madura trazando una media sonrisa en su peculiar rostro.

Shizune le lanzó uno de los que había en el cajón de la mesita de noche de la Yuhi y, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el comedor, dejaron sola a Tsunade para que se cambiara.

—Chicas, esta noche... ¡ _party hard_! —avisó con gran ánimo la Mitarashi haciéndose con la botella de sake de la mayor para darle un largo trago de lo que fuera que había dentro.

—Hablas como si pareciera tu despedida de soltera, Anko—comentó Shizune riendo al ver lo tan contenta que su compañera demostraba estar.

—Ni de coña, dudo que me case. Color blanco, pureza y esas cosas no van conmigo ni con Kakashi. Estamos muy bien así.

—Quien debería hacer un pensamiento sois tú y Yamato, de hecho os estáis tardando un poco—intervino Kurenai, que seguidamente agitó el sonajero provocando en su hija una amplia sonrisa.

—Quien se está tardando un poco no, sino mucho, es Tsunade para ponerse un maldito tanga. Esto es más largo que un día sin pan. —Se quejó la Tokubetsu Jonnin volviendo a dar un trago a la botella y haciendo reír a las demás.

—Tsch, calla esa bocaza, Anko. —De repente ordenó la rubia de dos coletas apareciendo por la entrada del comedor y apresurándose a quitarle su amada botella de alcohol.

—Tsunade, ya deberías de conocerme y saber que sufro incontinencia verbal. Me cuesta estar callada. —Se burló la pelimorada levantándose del sofá para unirse a Shizune y Kurenai.

—Bueno, si ya estamos listas podemos marcharnos, que las peques nos estarán esperando hará un rato—comentó Shizune sonriéndoles a las demás.

Dicho y hecho, las mayores salieron de la casa y, entre conversaciones gracisosas y demás ocurrencias, se encaminaron al lugar acordado por las demás jóvenes, no sin antes dejar a la pequeña hija de Kurenai en casa de Konohamaru, pues esa noche la mujer de ojos color carmesí se merecía pasarlo bien con sus amigas y alumnas, y olvidarse de los diversos fantasmas que la habían acechado durante los últimos años.

—Me alegra volver a verte sonreir, Kure—dijo por lo bajo la Mitarashi a su mejor amiga dedicándole una amplia y reconfortante sonrisa.

Kurenai le devolvió sin pensárselo el gesto, pues al fin y al cabo la pelimorada tenía razón. La muerte de Asuma había supuesto para ella perder el principal pilar que la había sostenido.

A pesar de todo, tenía a su lado fantásticas personas que no dudarían en ayudarla en lo que pudieran, es más, esa noche era especial. Hinata, su alumna predilecta, se iba a casar y era imprescindible que disfrutara la pérdida de su soltería por todo lo alto.

Kurenai volvió a sonreír.

…

La escena no se podía presentar de otra manera, alrededor de la mesa se encontraban todas y cada una de las kunoichis más importantes de la villa y algunas de Suna celebrando el gozo de Hinata.

―¿Dónde está ese champagne camarero? ―vociferó la antigua Hokage demandando la bebida dando un golpe en la mesa con la palma de su mano.

―¡Camareroooo! ¡Guapo! ¡Traéte la botella de champagne...o mejor, que sean dos! ―exclamó Anko Mitarashi alzando su copa con sake mientras la golpeaba al unísono con la Gondaime sobre la mesa.

―Anko, ¿no te estás pasando al pedir dos botellas…?―inquirió Shizune por lo bajo observando no muy convencida a la Mitarashi, que volteó su mirada divertida a la ayudante de la Quinta.

―Ay, querida Shizune, ¡más vale que sobre que no que falte! ―intervino la rubia de dos coletas restándole importancia al asunto mientras golpeaba amigablemente a mano abierta la espalda de ésta, que tosió aparatosamente ante el gesto que le había propiciado Tsunade.

En ese momento, el ansiado metre apareció en la mesa con la bebida demandada, a lo que la pelimorada y la Senju se miraron con malicia. Se apresuró a servir en las copas, ya que atender al grupo de mujeres lo ponía nervioso.

―No te pongas nervioso, encanto. He sido Hokage, pero no hace falta que me tengas tanto miendo―habló la rubia de dos coletas intentando sonar seria mientras observaba como el líquido dorado se vertía en su alargada copa.

―Tsch, aquí también, que se me está secando la garganta. ―La pelimorada tendió su copa también esperando a que el principiante a camarero repitiera la misma acción que realizó hacía escasos segundos.

Al terminar con las dos mujeres, el camarero se propuso seguir llenando las copas de las demás kunoichis que había sentadas en la mesa, pero todo principiante tenía sus errores, y el que él cometió no fue precisamente el más leve.

En el preciso instante en que el trabajador del restaurante volteó con la intención de seguir sirviendo, una maléfica sonrisa surcó los labios de las dos potentes kunoichis que le estaban haciendo la noche imposible, y no fue para menos, pues éste de repente sintió como dos manos desconocidas propiciaron una sonora pero indolora cachetada en ambas nalgas haciendo automáticamente que las escandalosas risotadas de las dos mujeres estallaran en la sala.

―¡Darle la espalda a una kunoichi es malo, pero dársela a dos es aún peor, ricura! ―comentó divertida Tsunade para después unirse a las contagiosas risotadas de la Mitarashi, que finalmente chocó su mano con la de la Godaime.

―¡Relaja la raja, camarero! No estés nervioso con nosotras, ¿¡Verdad chicas!?―habló Anko observando a las demás mujeres de la mesa, que sonrieron ante la escena acontecida.

Shizune simplemente omitió comentarios, el rostro de Hinata se tornó rojo como un tomate al oír el golpe que había recibido el pobre muchacho. A pesar de esto, a todas y cada una de ellas se les escapó una carcajada. El joven se retiró rápidamente disculpándose con la anfitriona.

―¡Brindemos! ―exclamó TenTen intentando que las maduras del grupo cesaran en sus carcajadas.

―¡Por Hinata!

―¡Por esta noche! ―corearon Tsunade y Anko alzando su copa.

―¡Por Hinata y Naruto! ―vociferaron todas a la vez chocando sus copas entre ellas y bebiendo el contenido de las mismas.

…

―Llegáis justo para la cena―saludó Yamato al divisar a la comitiva entrando por la puerta del restaurante.

―Y que lo digas―coincidieron ellos empezando a tomar asiento en la descomunal mesa.

―¿Preparados para la noche?―quiso saber Aoba haciendo un gesto con su mano para llamar al camarero.

―¡Eso siempre!―exclamaron Lee y Gai al unísono haciendo que los presentes rieran.

―¡Es nuestra noche!―gritaron todos animados.

―Bueno bueno, Naruto...―comenzó a hablar Ibiki captando la atención del resto― ¿Qué se siente cuando estás a un paso de perder la soltería?―interrogó seguidamente posando ambos codos sobre la mesa para así entrelazar sus manos aseverando la expresión de su rostro.

Naruto lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―Pues, la verdad es que...―vaciló―Estoy impaciente.

―Ya veo…―Hizo una pausa― ¡Camarero, un par de copas para el muchacho, que se nos va a atragantar con sus propios nervios!

― ¡Oído!― Se escuchó desde la barra.

―A ver Ibiki, con tu permiso, pasemos a preguntas más serias―intervino Kakashi divertido― ¿Cómo se siente eso de hacérselo a una Hyûga?―interpeló entornando los ojos con curiosidad.

Naruto enrojeció levemente riendo tontamente.

―Supongo que es algo que… Bueno qué coño. ¡Es lo mejor que hay en el mundo!―acabó confirmando más que satisfecho.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas comenzando a tomar entre sus manos las tantas copas que los camareros les iban trayendo.

―Ahora les servirán los entrantes, caballeros―notificó uno de ellos antes de abandonar la mesa.

―Quién nos lo iba a decir, con lo tímida que parece la muchacha―comentó Gaara dándole un largo sorbo al contenido de su copa.

―Oye Naruto, la primera vez que te vió con todo el asunto a pleno rendimiento, su cara debió de ser épica ¿no?―rió Sai.

El pobre rubio asintió ganándose así las carcajadas de todos sus compañeros y profesores.

―Ver para creer―habló esta vez Kiba― ¿Quién nos iba a decir que el zorrillo acabaría con semejante partidazo?

―Sí eh―respondió Lee.

―Y ya no sólo eso, te llevas a una de las más pechugonas, cabroncete. ―Le reprochó a modo de coña el Hokage alzando su copa para que les trejeran más material.

―Habló―murmuró Gai pegándole un codazo.

―Eso, eso, creo que muchos somos los aquí presentes que aún no conseguimos entender cómo lo haces para doblegar a la fiera―bromeó Ibiki.―Son tantos años trabajando con ella que ya vamos, nada me sorprende―informó el mismo haciendo que todos asintieran, pues el carácter de la Mitarashi era más que conocido.

―Y ya cuando se junta con Tsunade... ―recordó Naruto.

―Es el apocalipsis eso― informó el Nara con resignación.

―Perdona, que Temari no es que vaya mucho más allá, así que no sé de que

te quejas. ―Le recriminó Sai con malicia.

―Es más fácil de llevar que Ino, te lo garantizo….―acortó Shikamaru por lo sano.

―Bueno bueno, admitámoslo―comenzó Kankurô―Todas las chicas son a momentos incomprensibles y un poco… cómo decirlo…

―¡Son como alienígenas embacaudores!―estalló a carcajadas Kiba ―Tan atrayentes con esas piernas, esas curvas, esos gestos…. ¡Oh por Kami-sama!

―Y tan retorcidas con esos prontos que les pegan…. Ahora lloro, ahora me río, ahora te digo que quiero tema y a penas empezar ya se me han pasado las ganas, ahora me enfado y duermes en el sofá―completó Yamato.

―Y eso de las curvas es relativo...―murmuró Shino

―Totalmente cierto, porque hay algunas que ...en fin… El desarrollo del busto en ocasiones es desalentador― observó Aoba.

―Basta mirar a Sakura-chan, por ejemplo― corroboró Gai.

―Vaya, el más apuesto según ellas va y se queda con la menos dotada―bromeó Sai

―Quién sabe, quizá él tampoco tenga mucho material ahí abajo y se compensan―dilucidó Lee causando que de repente todos los ojos se posaran sobre él intentando advertirlo de algo.

―La mía hace tres veces la tuya, así que no hables por hablar―vaciló Sasuke con soberbia en su voz caminando hacia la mesa con los andares que tanto lo caracterizaban. ―Se os oye desde la calle.

―Ya era hora, Uchiha―saludaron ellos contemplando como el joven tomaba asiento en la silla que quedaba libre.

―Hmp, tenía asuntos que tratar― explicó el susodicho.

―No llegas a venir y te dejo esteril―anunció Naruto mirándolo de reojo.

―No hubieras tenido lo que hay que tener para hacerlo. ―Lo retó Sasuke con expresión desafiante con aquella característica curva de medio lado surcando sus labios.

―Bueno, ahora ya sí que estamos todos, ¡a comer!― corearon los shinobis.

La cena transcurrió entre carcajadas y bromas varias que los presentes se hacían unos a otros.

―Y Sasuke dinos, ¿qué es de tu vida?―curioseó Kiba con la boca medio llena.

―Eso, eso, apenas pisas la villa―agregó Chouji al tiempo que rellenaba el contenido de su plato con una de las tantas bandejas rebosantes de comida.

―Digamos que tengo mis propios asuntos a tratar―evadió el joven mirando fijamente su propio reflejo sobre la copa que reposaba junto a él.

―Uuuuh, a mí eso me suena a que hay una pivita extranjera por ahí ―comentó con picardía Gai alzando la mirada del plato y codeando a Kakashi con su brazo.

―Pues menudo pastel nos dejas en la villa… ―comentó Shikamaru por lo bajo.

―Sasuke-kun para aquí ―dijo Sai imitando la voz de Sakura.

―Sasuke-kun para allá. ―Terminó en burla el Uzumaki.―Todo el día igual… ―suspiró con pesadez.

―Te la podrías llevar contigo, a dónde sea que vayas, a retozar por los montes y tal ―propuso Aoba viendo como la mayoría de los shinobis asentían ante su opción.

―Yo lo veo, como Hokage os doy mi bendición ―apuntó Kakashi palmeando la espalda del joven.

―Iros por los montes, tened churumbeles y si eso, volved. ¡La llama de la juventud se tiene que mantener viva! ―animó Gai.

―Hmp… Sakura está bien aquí―intentó zanjar el Uchiha

―¿Tu casquete en Konoha? ¿Tienes a una en cada villa? ―Se interesó Sai ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del poseedor del Sharingan.

―Sasuke―habló ahora Naruto en tono serio―A mí me da igual lo que hagas, pero Sakura cada día espera que regreses, deberías considerar un poco su situación―explicó siendo conocedor del día a día de la kunoichi.

Sasuke arrugó sus finas cejas atestándole un golpe a la mesa.

―No entendéis nada ―masculló con sus azabaches pozos reflejando una extraña mirada.

―¿Qué es lo que tenemos que entender? ―inquirió Sai.

―Sakura es una buena persona, si sigues así vas a acabar por destrozarla. Y eso no se te va a permitir ―amenazó Lee mostrando el cariño que le tenía a la joven.

―¿Eso es una amenaza? ―indagó Sasuke ―No tendría problema alguno en enseñarte porque has perdido a Sakura.

―Bueno, bueno, tengamos la fiesta en paz ―medió Iruka al ver como los humos subían hacia las nubes.

―Sí, esta noche es para pasárselo bien y hacer que Naruto disfrute de su última noche de soltero. Olvidémonos de problemas ―añadió Kankurô sonriendo mientras alzaba su copa.

―¡A disfrutar! ―exclamó Kiba siguiendo al hermano del Kazekage.

―¡Por Naruto! ―vitorearon todos al unísono chocando sus copas causando que un leve rubor se posara en las mejillas del Uzumaki, al sentirse arropado por sus amigos y compañeros.

…

La noche había caído por completo sobre Konoha, la luna relucía con todo su esplendor en el cielo, iluminando todas y cada una de las calles del lugar. Era una noche perfecta, completamente estrellada. Si no fuera por cierto grupo de Kunoichis el silencio reinaría en la villa; pero las carcajadas de dichas mujeres resoban por las callejuelas del lugar.

―¡¿Y la cara que ha puesto?! ―comentó Temari estallando en risas de nuevo.

―Cuando Tsunade-sama y Anko-san le han tocado el culo, he pensado que el pobre huiría de la villa y todo ―añadió Ino recordando la escena del restaurante.

―A ver, a ver, el chaval tenía las cosas en su sitio, no estaba nada mal... ―justificó la Godaime haciendo que la mayoría de ellas asintieran con la cabeza.

―Y lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme… como anillo al dedo ―recalcó Sakura mientras un suspiro se escapaba de entre sus labios.

―Bueno, nosotras, las mejores y más experimentadas del grupo, tenemos mejor mercancía para esta noche. Como que sabemos que esta noche es de Hinata, lo compartiremos contigo ―clarificó Anko sonriendo con malicia a Tsunade.

―Esta noche sabréis que es un hombre de verdad, no ese saco de huesos que tenéis por novios o como le llaméis los jóvenes, que hoy en día vais muy espabiladas ―añadió la Senju convencida de sus palabras.

Siguieron caminando

…

―Con la barriga llena todo se ve de otra manera… ―comentó Chouji mientras seguían al grupo por las calles de Konoha.

―¡El plato fuerte viene ahora! ―exclamó Kakashi sonriendo a Naruto bajo la máscara.

―¿Plato fuerte? ―inquirió Naruto extrañado. El resto de shinobis rompió a reír al comprobar la inocencia del Uzumaki.

―¿Qué es una despedida de soltero sin mujeres? Hemos reservado un lugar privado, nadie tiene porqué saberlo, será un secreto de hombres ―respondió Gai con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en el rostro.

―¡Qué problemático! ―manifestó el Nara siguiendo a sus compañeros.

En ese instante, el silencio reinó en las calles, pero unas carcajadas provenientes del final de la calle lo rompieron. Pusieron atención en la conversación para poder averiguar quiénes eran y si su plan peligraba.

―"¡¿Y la cara que ha puesto?!" ―.Se escucharon las carcajadas de nuevo.

Con un par de señas se comunicaron entre ellos y nerviosos subieron a los árboles para poder ocultarse.

―"Cuando Tsunade-sama y Anko-san le han tocado el culo, he pensado que el pobre huiría de la villa y todo" .―De nuevo la risa de las kunoichis resuena entre las paredes silenciosas de Konoha.

―¿Qué hacen por aquí las chicas? ―preguntó Naruto extrañado observando cómo las mujeres seguían su camino.

― ¿Anko?¿Culo?―habló el Hatake un tanto desconcertado.

―¿Lo mismo que nosotros, tal vez? ―indagó Yamato con ironía apoyando su espalda sobre la gruesa corteza del árbol.

Siguieron manteniendo su atenta mirada sobre las kunoichis y prestando atención a la conversación que mantenían.

―No puede ser… Ese local lo hemos reservado nosotros ―anunció Gai al ver como Tsunade intentaba convencer al portero del pub.

―"¿No le gustaría tener a estos bellezones en su local?" ―Se escuchó la voz de la Godaime intentando convencer al dueño del lugar.

―"Entiéndame Tsunade-sama, no es por ustedes, es por mí. El lugar lo tengo apalabrado con el Hokage para un evento. No les puedo dejar pasar…" ―Se justificó el hombre temeroso de la respuesta de las kunoichis.

―¿Por qué da tantos detalles…? Ya me veo durmiendo esta noche en el sofá… ―comentó el Hatake al escuchar al propietario; cosa que se confirmó al oír las palabras de la pelimorada.

―"Con que el Hokage… Se va a enterar este haciendo cosas a mis espaldas" ― amenazó Anko decidida.

―Uuuuh, empieza bien la noche Hatake, se nota quien es el sumiso en la pareja ―comentó en burla Yamato haciendo que todos se voltearan para verlo.

―Me cuesta no serlo...―musitó por lo bajo el peliplata llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

―Ya decía yo que Anko era una fiera difícil de domar… ―añadió Ibiki por lo bajo.

―Lo ha domado ella a él ―anunció Naruto mientras una sonrisa zorruna surcaba su rostro.

―¡Eh! ¡Qué les deja pasar! ―exclamó Kiba.

La evasión de la situación les impidió ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―"No puede dejarnos en la calle, ¿a caso quiere que enfermemos?" ―indagó TenTen clavando su mirada sobre los ojos del hombre.

―"No puede permitir que la belleza de los Hyûga acabe su soltería aburrida" ―añadió Ino agarrando a Hinata y postrándola frente al propietario.

―"Se merece una buena fiesta, ¿no cree?" ―inquirió Sakura asomándose tras el cabello de Hinata.

―"Se merece un fiestón, al fin y al cabo es una pena perder a una diosa como usted de las kunoichis disponibles en Konoha; y que mejor manera que celebrarlo en mi local. ¡Pasen y siéntanse como en su casa! ¡Una ronda gratis para las mujeres más bellas que han pisado Konoha! "―exclamó el propietario abriendo la puerta del local. ―"Una cosa… tendrán que comprender que el Hokage-sama tenía reservado, van a tener que compartir el lugar con ellos…" ―recordó.

―"Ese no es problema alguno, los esperaremos impacientes…" ―respondió la Mitarashi con malicia en su voz mientras una maléfica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

―¡Ay mi madre! ―exclamó Kiba lamentando su existencia.

― ¡Joder!―masculló Yamato no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

―Chicos, tenemos un problema―notificó el Hokage con resignación justo antes de que la tremenda rama sobre la que él reposaba agazapado junto con la aparatosa silla de ruedas de Gai colocada de cualquier manera crujiera.

Ambos shinobis desviaron su mirada al lugar del qué procedían aquellos inoportunos crujidos de la madera.

― ¡Oh, por Kami!

No les dio tiempo a decir más puesto que la rama se precipitó ruidosamente al suelo provocando un gran estruendo que resonó por toda la calle.

El resto de shinobis observaron la escena desde las alturas tratando de contenerse la risa.

―Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo― rodó los ojos el Nara.

―Hokage-sama, por favor, dé honor a su título―bromeó Gaara descenciendo del árbol.

Naruto suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza antes de seguir los pasos del pelirojo.

―¿Estáis bien?―Se interesó el rubio segundos después con los pies ya en el suelo tendiéndole la mano a Kakashi.

―Una hostia grande...―murmuraba el peliplata en su mundo―Pero la de Anko como me vea aquí será peor...―continuaba ganándose así las risas de todos sus compañeros.

―Vaya leñazo. ―Se lamentó Gai sirviéndose de la ayuda de Gaara para recolocarse en su silla.

― ¡Desde luego!―rió Lee bajando también del árbol.

―Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?―quiso saber Kankurô desviando su mirada al pub.

El resto de ninjas suspiraron con resignación.

―Cómo vean a las chicas que hemos contratado nos degollan...―informó Kiba ocasionando que más de uno tragara saliva temeroso―Suerte que mi Hanabi es buena niña y se queda en casa― agregó feliz.

―¡Eh, eh!―exclamó Ibiki aún desde el árbol intentando llamar a los otros―Creo que lo que veo no os va a gustar―añadió

―¿De qué se trata?―interrogo el ninja copia aseverando el tono.

―Ellas también tienen delito―comentó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño observando con su atenta mirada a un séquito de hombres dirigiéndose hacia el pub.

―No jodas―titubeó Naruto no dando crédito.

―Ahhh no, por ahí no paso. ―Se puso serio Shikamaru.

―La madre que me parió―soltó Yamato― ¡Son boys disfrazados de ANBU!

―Creo que ya sé de quién ha podido ser la idea―rezongó Kakashi por lo bajo recordando a su mujercita en compañía de cierta rubia.

―Y lo peor de todo es que parecen armarios andantes―añadió Sai uniéndose a la conversación.

―Sólo pensar que esos hombres pueden ponerle una mano encima a mi Hinata...―musitó por lo bajo el rubio, aunque suficientemente alto como para que los demás presentes lo escucharan.

―Chicos...tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa. Como shinobis tenemos que defender nuestra dignidad. ―Se lanzó a decir Lee arrugando la frente debido a la expresión de descontento que había plasmada en su rostro.

…

Las kunoichis estaban espectantes por el gran espectáculo que vivirían esa noche, de hecho su emoción se acrecentó a medida que iban caminando por el oscuro pasillo que conducía al centro del pub. Sólo unas luces de neón daban algo de luz al camino.

―Ya verás Hinata, esta noche va a ser inolvidable―susurró Tsunade apresurándose a tapar los ojos de la Hyûga con sus manos para que la sorpresa fuera mayor.

El final del túnel estaba por llegar, así que dirigiéndose cómplices miradas, todas las kunoichis se acercaron a Hinata por detrás y, estando a su lado para compartir el momento, Tsunade finalmente descubrió los orbes de la princesa Hyûga.

― ¡Tachán!―exclamaron todas al unísono y con una amplia sonrisa que demostraba lo contentas que todas estaban al pensar lo que en teoría tendría que haber en el fondo de la sala.

― ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Nuestro rubio preferido ha llegado! ―Una deconocida, chirriante y femenina voz se lanzó donde se encontraban las kunoichis.

No la mayoría, sino todas ellas quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada y no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Hinata se echó unos pasos hacia atrás.

― ¡Pero qué coño es esto!―El vocerío de Tsunade retumbó en todo el local mientras que las demás mujeres se miraron entre ellas esperando una respuesta.

― ¡Uuuh, Naruto-kun, tu cabello ha crecido! ―Se limitó a decir la muchacha con escasa ropa acercándose a la Godaime y tomando suavemente una de sus coletas.

― ¡Quita, guarrilla!―exclamó asqueada la rubia― ¡Soy una mujer! ¿¡No ves a éstas dos!?―añadió señalando con su dedo índice su generoso pecho.

―Tsunade-sama, Anko-san… aquí hay algo que no cuadra.―Se limitó a decir Ino observando el panorama.

El volumen de la música sonaba alto y las luces de colores se reflejaban en la pista de baile, mientras que en el fondo se encontraban varias mujeres bailando en la barra con sugerentes y sensuales movimientos.

― ¿¡Naruto-kun…!?―atinó Sakura a la vez que sus orbes color jade se encendían debido al enfado que la estaba consumiendo.

―Sakura, tranquilízate por favor, que ya nos basta con retener a una―informó TenTen a duras penas desde unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La pelirosa volteó para intentar entender de qué le estaba hablando su compañera, pero en un segundo lo entendió todo. Con la resistencia de Kurenai, Shizune y Temari a duras penas estaban intentando contener a la rabiosa Mitarashi, que quería zafarse del agarre de las demás mujeres.

― ¡Juro que te la cortaré! ¡Oh Kakashi, no vas a salir vivo de esta, maldito pervertido!―gritó furiosa la pelimorada mientras que sus orbes ardían en puro fuego.

―Anko, relájate.

―En fin, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?―preguntó Ino mientras se mantenía al lado de Hinata. La pobre Hyûga reflejaba cierto descontento en su rostro, pues se encogió de hombros queriendo irse de allí.

Aquel acto no pasó desapercibido por parte de la Senju, quien frunció el entrecejo molesta.

―A ver, señoritas de indumentaria ligera―llamó con su poderosa voz ocasionando así que parte de las jóvenes bailarinas la mirara.―Nosotras aquí no os necesitamos para nada, así que desalojando la sala, ya tenemos nuestros propios planes.

―¿Perdona?―inquirió una mujer pendida de una barra de _streptease_ enfocando a la rubia con sus maquillados orbes―Nos han llamado para estar aquí y de aquí no nos movemos, es nuestro trabajo―explicó con aires de superioridad.

― ¡Me cago en la puta!― vociferó Anko intentándose liberar de sus alumnas.― ¡Me da igual si el cerdo de Kakashi os ha contratado, pero no os quiero ver ni en pintura, ¿me oís?! ¡Ni en pintura, esta es NUESTRA noche!

― ¡Ja! A mí eso ni me va ni me viene ―habló la bailarina que parecía llevar el cotorro bajándose de la barra―Además, quizá podamos hacer que vosotras también lo paséis muy bien―probó suerte aproximándose hacia una de las jóvenes, concretamente hacia Temari con sensuales movimientos para pararse ante ella y, con su juguetón dedo índice, comenzar a delinear la curva del escote de la rubia de la arena.

― ¡Quita bicho!―espetó asqueada la hermana del Kazakage abrazándose sus atributos femeninos para así poder protegerlos.

―Está bien―intervino Ino intentando evitar que Anko o Tsunade se desbordaran―Quizá podamos llegar a algún acuerdo, ¿no?―propuso mirando a sus compañeras ganándose un fuerte resoplido por parte de la antigua mandataria de la villa.

―¿Qué clase de acuerdo?―Se interesó otra de las muchas bailarinas.

―Pues no sé, algo que os pueda convencer para que os marchéis y nos dejéis el pub libre―medió la Yamanaka.

―Está bien―deliberó la mujer―¿Qué tal una competición de baile erótico?―rió―Así nos aseguraremos de que los chicos queden en la mejor compañía.

Las kunoichis se miraron unas a otras desconcertadas, más de una con la mandíbula fuera de lugar sin tener muy claro qué contestar.

―¡Hum! ¿¡Pues sabéis qué os digo!? ¡Qué os podéis preparar, os váis a cagar en las bragas!―espetó la Mitarashi sabiendo que aquellas tipejas no eran rivales para ellas, las mujeres que mantenían a raya a los hombres más apuestos de Konoha.

― ¡Eso eso! ¡Váis a morder el polvo! ―añadió la Yamanaka sacándoles la lengua y siguiéndole el rollo a su ex-sensei.

―Eso lo vamos a ver, _bitches_ ―retó una que se encontraba en la barra guiñándole el ojo a la antigua Hokage.

―Uuuf que me caliento, ¡Qué se creen estas niñatas!―vociferó la Senju haciendo crujir sus nidillos.

―Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de cháchara y empecemos con ello. Nosotras primero, que habíamos llegado antes―espetó la líder del grupo de _strippers_ medio sonriendo por encima del hombro.

―Tomad asiento, que lo váis a necesitar...―añadió su compañera con la intención de hacer rabiar aún más a las kunoichis pasando por delante de todas ellas.

No obstante, ésta acabó de bruces, debido a la mala idea de la Haruno.

― ¡Ups! ―fingió sentir lástima la pelirosa una vez que le hizo la zancadilla.

― ¿Duele? Más te va a doler cuando os ganemos, zorra mala. ―Se burló la pelimorada encarando a la mujer.

Ésta volvió con su grupo, que se encontraba en las barras, sobándose el trasero por culpa de la repentina caída, a lo que las kunoichis clavaron sus rabiosos orbes negándose a sentarse y obedecer órdenes ajenas.

La música empezó a sonar y las bailarinas iniciaron sus atrevidos y ya aprendidos movimientos de cadera. La sugerente y ligera ropa que éstas llevaban las hacía ver realmente sensuales y profesionales.

Tanto la protagonista de la noche como sus amigas se percataron de que eran más buenas de lo que se esperaban. Temari envió de soslayo una mirada insegura a Ino. Ésta se la pasó a Sakura, y Sakura la envió a Hinata, y así en cadena hasta que llegó a la Godaime.

―Esto no puede seguir así, Tsuna...―susurró Shizune al oído antes de ser interrumpida.

― ¿¡Eso son culos!? ¡Vaya cosa!―vociferó la Senju criticando la anatomía de las bailarinas.

―¿¡Eso son tetas!? ¡Pero si parecen chupitos en lugar de copas! ―Se unió la pelimorada metiendo más leña al fuego.

―Hmp, como si supiérais hacer esto―retó la líder cambiando la canción, alineándose con sus compañeras para empezar a hacer _twerking._

―Chicas… ¿estáis seguras de que vamos a ganarles?―musitó Hinata dudosa de las aparentemente convincentes palabras de sus compañeras.

― ¡Uuu! También sabemos hacer que el culo suba y baje ¡Lo hacemos casi cada noche! ―abucheó de repente Temari para después cruzarse de brazos.

―Temari, ¿Shikamaru lo soporta?―inquirió con chanza la Yamanaka.

― ¡Chicas, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías! ¡Subamos ahí a enseñarles de lo que somos capaces de hacer! ― animó la Haruno con decisión.

Dicho lo dicho, las kunoichis se envalentonaron y, sin más preámbulo, se dirigieron a las barras, echando a las expertas bailarinas.

…

― ¡Oye, oye, que entran!― exclamó Gaara un tanto nervioso no pudiendo quitar sus ojos tonalidad agua de encima de la puerta del pub.

―Lo peor de todo es que los están dejando pasar.― Se resignó Yamato.

― ¡Y una mierda!―Se entrometió Naruto con los humos un poco trastocados―Nadie va a tocar a Hinata, no sin atenerse a las consecuencias―agregó comenzando a caminar hacia el pub con andares decididos.

― ¡Naruto!―Lo llamó el Hokage ocasionando que el rubio se volteara con pesadez a mitad de camino liberando un fastidiado suspiro.―Ten presente que también es la noche de ellas y que eso lo tenemos que respetar, en cierta manera nosotros teníamos planes similares―explicó con voz serena.

―Pero el pub lo teníamos ya reservado nosotros―observó Shino.

―Además―intervino Shikamaru―Creo que aquí todos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos caído en las redes de las _strippers_ , sin embargo, los _boys_... en ocasiones pueden aprovecharse de la situación, y más si ellas llevan algún cubata de más.

La imagen de sus parejas en brazos de otro se plasmó en la mente de más de uno.

―Por encima de mi cadáver―gruñó Sai apresurándose a seguir los pasos de su rubio amigo.

―Hmp―musitó Sasuke lanzándole una última mirada al ninja copia para después caminar con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hacia dónde se encontraba el Uzumaki, quien le sonrió con complicidad. Nadie iba a ponerle las manos encima a Sakura.

―Sobran las palabras―comentó Kiba yendo tras Sasuke seguido del Nara.

Finalmente, todos los shinobis se encaminaron apresuradamente hacia el pub amontonándose en la entrada.

El segurata los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

―Teníamos reservado―comenzó a hablar el Hatake abriéndose paso entre sus camaradas para así quedar frente al tremendo armario empotrado que custodiaba la puerta.

―Sí sí señor Hokage, no hay problema, pasen― permitió el guardia apartándose un poco de la entrada una vez que hubo reconocido a la autoridad de Konoha―Sólo comentarle que no estarán precisamente solos―añadió abriéndoles la puerta.

―Como si eso nos importara. ―Le restó importancia Ibiki pasando por su lado más que dispuesto.

Las luces de neón que decoraban el oscuro pasadizo que permitía el acceso a la sala principal los iluminaban de forma intermitente. Sus pasos resonaban por la aterciopelada alfombra que tapizaba el suelo y sus miradas se cruzaban de tanto en tanto temerosos de lo que se encontrarían unos pasos más adelante.

…

Cada uno de los detalles de la escena entraron por los impresionados orbes de los hombres, de ese modo, dejándolos atónitos y con sus mandíbulas totalmente desencajadas. Las reconocieron enseguida, y el simple hecho de fijarse en lo sexys que se veían bailando de aquella manera, con esos hipnotizantes y tentativos movimientos, provocó un pinchazo en sus entrepiernas.

―¡Por Kami! ― exclamó Lee con sus redondos y saltones ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas al ver tales diosas bailando y deslizándose arriba y abajo de la barra.

― ¡La madre que…!―sin que pareciese raro, a Gai le ocurrió lo mismo que su alumno.

―¡Lee, cuidado!

Tan acelerados habían ido los shinobis para ir tras los hombres disfrazados de ANBU que, cuando divisaron tales maravillas en el pub dándolo todo, frenaron en seco. Entonces todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por el doloroso choque en cadena que sufrieron todos y cada uno de ellos.

La fuerza que usaba Lee para estirar la silla de ruedas de su sensei lo abandonó, de ese modo provocando por desgracia que ésta junto con él mismo siguiera su recorrido hacia delante sin poder pararse, yendo flechado hacia la diana.

Tsunade detestaba que las bailarinas se rieran de ellas por ser menos expertas. Pues se iban a enterar de lo que valía la Godaime. Así que, sin mediar palabra, la Senju se bajó de la barra y, dándose la vuelta mientras sacaba trasero, empezó con su _twerking_ más motivada que nunca. A pesar de todo, el Karma se guardó un as bajo la manga...

―¡Hostia puta, el tanga! ¡Se me ha movido el tanga!―exclamó Tsunade alterada ante la mala jugada que le estaba haciendo pasar esa prenda en especial, si es que se le podía llamar tal cosa, debido al brusco movimiento de sus glúteos.

La bestia verde de Konoha no podía usar sus piernas para parar la silla pero sí intentó usar sus manos, posándolas en las ruedas para así frenar la silla. A pesar de ello y debido al embobamiento que lo consumía por culpa de aquellas mujeres, reaccionó tarde.

―Me la como. ¡Me la como…! ¡Que me como el culo de Tsun-!―Gai no llegó a terminar de gritar ya que el tremendo pandero de la Senju lo calló.

Lo calló. Sí. Tal cual. La cara de Gai quedó empotrada en el legendario trasero de la poderosa rubia, que notó un empujón que casi la tumbó hacia delante provocando que por poco cayera de bruces.

―Se lo comió―dijeron todos los shinobis al unísono despegando durante unos instantes sus pervertidas miradas de las demás mujeres.

Aún así, de la misma manera que la cabeza fue a parar en el culo de la Senju, el shinobi junto con la silla de ruedas volaron segundos después, rompiendo un trozo del techo del pub, hacia la otra punta de la villa en el preciso instante que la ojimiel lo noqueó con un tremendo puñetazo.

Todo el mundo que se encontraba en el establecimiento, tanto ellas como ellos, observaron aquella increíble escena: el pobre de Gai, con aquel golpe, probablemente se debía haber quedado roto.

― Bueno, ¿está claro quién ha ganado, no?― dió por sentado la Yamanaka con orgullo al percatarse del efecto que habían tenido los movimientos de baile de sus compañeras ante los hombres, que habían acabado por los suelos, y casi con la nariz sangrando.

―Bueno, bueno… Ellos no estaban aquí cuando nosotras bailábamos. Bajad del escenario y dejadnos hacer nuestro verdadero trabajo. ―Obligó seria la líder de las bailarinas encarándose con la ojiceleste.

―Mucho me temo que nosostras somos las que hemos conquistado la barra y a nuestros hombres, espabilada― espetó la Haruno poniendo sus brazos en jarra junto con una media sonrisa de satisfacción a la vez que observaba desafiante a las chicas de ligera ropa.

―¿Verdad que hemos ganado nosotras, chicos?― preguntó convencida Temari clavando su profunda mirada sobre todo en Shikamaru, quien tragó saliva, con una leve sonrisa. Las demás kunoichis la acompañaron posando también su mirada sobre su correspondiente pareja.

―¡Claro que sí, bombones! ― alagó Kiba animado, a lo que algunos chicos lo acompañaron mediante silbidos expresando su conformidad.

―¡Habéis estado geniales! Hinata, bailas muy bien. Me ha encantado―comentó Naruto dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su amada junto con un guiño. La Hyûga se ruborizó, pero le devolvió el gesto disimuladamente con una ligera sonrisa.

―Está bien, vosotras ganáis, pero nosotras...―comenzó a hablar de nuevo la líder de las bailarinas adornando su voz con un toque de sensualidad―nos quedamos aquí con nuestros ANBUs favoritos―añadió ella dirigiéndose junto con sus chicas hacia los _boys,_ que las recibieron con gusto entre sus robustos brazos.

Acto seguido, las profesionales bailarinas tomaron a los _boys_ y los condujeron a la pista de baile, a la que se sumaron poco a poco los demás presentes.

…

Odiaba aquello, definitivamente la pelirosa odiaba el amor. Se suponía que aquella noche iba a restregarle a Sasuke que podía divertirse con otros hombres y que no lo necesitaba para nada, pero al ver a todas sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas lo único que quería ir a hacer era correr a los brazos del Uchiha, a que la llenara de caricias y besos como sólo él sabía hacer.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la barra acompañada con sus pensamientos anti-amor tomándose su tercer cubata.

―¿¡Sakura!? ¿Dónde está mi reina de la fiesta? ― preguntó animada la Yamanaka sentándose con ella un tanto preocupada por el extraño comportamiento que ésta estaba teniendo.

― Supongo que hoy no estoy de humor para fiestas― contestó la pelirosa borde, nada usual en ella.

― ¿Cómo que no? No me hagas darte dos hostias bien merecidas. Levanta ese bonito culo y ves a meneárselo a Sasuke― ordenó la rubia poniéndose seria.

― ¿Qué? No pronuncies ese nombre. Se suponía que no me lo tenía que encontrar hoy, que la despedida de Hinata iba a ser nuestra noche, nuestra noche de 'chicas'.― Se quejó la pelirosa girando su rostro para darle a la Yamanaka una mirada fría.

―¡Oh! ¡Vamos Sakura! No podíamos planear que esto pasara, además no entiendo qué te pasa. ¿Por qué no quieres ir a darle con el Uchiha?― interrogó la ojiceleste un poco desesperada por la negativa actitud de la Haruno.

―Porque no Ino. No quiero que venga cuando le salga de ahí y que encima tenga que ir yo a buscarlo. ¡Él me tiene que dar explicaciones a mí! ¡Él tendría que venir a disculparse! No pienso ir yo. Ah no. De ninguna manera voy a ir a dejarle mi cuerpo como una prostituta cada vez que viene― explicó la ojijade elevando un poco la voz por la rabia.

―Joder, yo que me pensaba que estarías toda contenta de que haya venido para la boda de Naruto e Hinata. En fin. ¿Entonces vamos a hacer que consigas lo que quieres, no? Porque aquí en la barra como una tía depresiva no te quiero― propuso la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Es imposible. Sasuke no va a venir a por mí. Además, todas las _strippers_ deben de estar encima de él y él la mar de contento― rechazó con argumentos la pelirosa.

―Ah, ah. Nunca subestimes a una mujer. Te puedo asegurar que Sasuke no se deja tocar por cualquiera, lo he mirado un par de veces a ver si estabas con él y él simplemente pasaba de las _strippers_. Sasuke quiere que vayas tú a perrearle un rato, Sakura, pero como quieres que venga él, vamos a atraerlo― intentó convencerla nuevamente la Yamanaka, que ya tenía un plan en mente.

―¿De verdad? ― sonrió la pelirosa como una niña pequeña. ― ¿Qué planeas que haga? ― volvió a ponerse seria.

E Ino se tomó aquello como un sí.

―Qué ganas tengo de ver como lo dejas calentorro y que sufra un rato. ¡Jajajaja!― Le susurró pícaramente antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Y empezó. Se subió al taburete y de ahí se subió encima de la barra dejando al barman y a Sakura con los ojos como platos. Se puso de pié y comenzó a hacer señas para captar la atención de todos lo que se encontraban, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que cada uno iba a su rollo.

―¡Eeeeh! ¡Atención!― gritó fuertemente para que todos la escucharan y así fue, todo el mundo se quedó quieto y mirándola. ―Tengo aquí a mi amiga que quiere un poco de compañía masculina. ¿Quién quiere bailar y luego quién sabe con este bellezón?― preguntó chillando la rubia señalado a Sakura, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Las mujeres que bailaban tanto con amigas como con su pareja siguieron a lo suyo pero uno de los _boys_ vino flechado a por ella. La Yamanaka se bajó de la barra y le dió un codazo a la ojiverde.

―Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que el pez caiga en el anzuelo. ― Le murmuró contenta la ojiceleste antes de ir a buscar a su pareja.

La pelirosa no sabía qué hacer, así que se dijo a sí misma ''¿Qué coño? Sasuke Uchiha vas a venir a mi'' y en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa muy amigable y seductora. Esperó sentada a que aquel _boy_ apareciese.

Segundos después, un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos claros, cuerpo muy tonificado y una máscara de ANBU que usaba de 'diadema' permitiendo que su desaliñado pelo cubriera graciosamente su frente, dejando así su seductor rostro a la vista, se acercó a ella con andares seguros.

―¿Sakura, cierto?― Le preguntó el chico clavando sus orbes en los de ella.

―Sí― Se levantó dejando el cubata en la barra.― ¡Aah! ¡Mierda!― gritó al escuchar el 'crack' proveniente del tacón de su zapato derecho a la par que se caía encima del ANBU.

―¡Ostras! Lo siento― se disculpó el _boy_.

―¡Tranquilo! Si no has sido tú, soy yo, que soy torpe por naturaleza. ― Le guiñó el ojo acompañado de una sonrisa que aportaba mucha confianza.

―¿Pero ahora, cómo vas a bailar? ¿Te has hecho daño?―Se preocupó el chico mirándola nuevamente muy fijamente. Aquello ponía a Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

―¿Zapatos? ¡No _problem!_ ¡Ya te he dicho que soy muy torpe! No es la primera vez que tendré que bailar descalza y tranquilo, estoy bien― contestó Sakura un poco rápido, por lo visto aquella mirada y los cubatas no eran buena combinación, y tenerlo tan cerca tampoco, así que se despegó de él.

―Sakura, puedes venir conmigo un momento, por favor― llegó el esperado Uchiha a por ella con un tono serio e ignorado completamente al _boy_ que estaba con ella.

―Sasuke, ahora estoy con él. Hubieras llegado antes.― Le soltó con seguridad intentando no mirarlo muy fijamente, ya que llevaba casi dos meses sin ver esos ojos en persona y no era bueno mirarlos mucho o volvería a caer.

―Sakura. Sólo cinco minutos y luego te vas a bailar― volvió a intentar el pelinegro esta vez con un tono más borde aún.

―Lo siento chico, pero ella ahora está conmigo y nos íbamos a bailar― intervino con una leve sonrisa de superioridad el ANBU protegiendo a Sakura.

―No estoy hablando contigo― contestó Sasuke dejándolo asombrado por su carácter serio. Él ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de mover un milímetro de sus ojos para observarlo ya que éstos seguían posados en los de la Haruno. ―Dame cinco minutos― pidió el pelinegro un poco desesperado porque lo fuera a rechazar por aquel tipo.

―Cinco minutos dan para mucho tío y ya te he dicho que ella está conmigo.― Le negó el chico mirándolo fijamente, le molestaba que ni siquiera lo mirara a la cara, le pareció un completo chulito.

―¿Sakura?― demandó una respuesta a la pelirosa que aún no le había contestado.

―Está bien, cinco minutos― aceptó mirándolo a los ojos, intentando controlar su cuerpo porque con Sasuke subía como la espuma. ―Ven a buscarme en cinco minutos.― Le pidió al _boy_ que, a regañadientes, aceptó.

La kunoichi había conseguido salirse con la suya, Sasuke había ido a por ella. Debería valorarse más a ella misma, por lo visto sí le importaba al Uchiha, o eso parecía. Aunque la gran pregunta que se hacía en aquel momento era qué iba a hacer. ¿Sacarlo a bailar? Ah no, Sasuke Uchiha no baila. ¿Hablar con él? Pasaba de acabar discutiendo. ¿Seducirlo? Aquella opción le gustó y cinco minutos daban para mucho como dijo su anterior acompañante. Sinceramente, sólo haber mirado por unos segundos esos ojazos azabaches, escuchar esa ronca voz que tantas cosas le habían susurrado y verlo vestido de aquella manera tan formal, ya la tenían más que acalorada, era increíble lo rápido que aquel hombre ponía todos sus ''sensores'' en alerta.

Pero había partes de aquella elección que tenían muchas posibilidades de salir mal. Quería hablar con él, pero si lo seducía, lo único que conseguiría era que él le seguiría el rollo y no acabarían hablando de porqué ha estado ausente, sino gritando de placer. Además, era muy probable que no pudiera controlarse si el Uchiha comenzaba a tocarla o besarla, no sería capaz de pararlo.

Aun así, la pelirosa decidió aquella opción, prefería tocarlo y seducirlo y que él le siguiera el rollo hasta que llegara el _boy_ , que discutir e ir mañana a la boda cabreados, que, por cierto, si él no le decía nada, iría sin acompañante.

Suspiró y cogió la mano del Uchiha para así llevarlo a una zona del pub donde había poca gente bailando, sabía que tanta gente lo estresaría y prefería tenerlo relajado. Después de tener que pasar por en medio de la gran pista de baile, la pelirosa se giró para así quedarse cara a cara y sin más preámbulos empezó a bailarle al Uchiha.

Primero comenzó a mover su cadera acercándose sutilmente hacia él para quedar así más pegados. Ella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados mientras que los de él observaban el rostro de ésta. La ojijade movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música sobre su masculina pista de baile. La verdad, aunque él no estuviera bailando y sólo sintiéndola, ella también comenzaba a sentir como la excitación se esparcía por todo su cuerpo; recordando cuando su amiga le había dicho que Sasuke no se dejaba tocar por cualquiera, que solo la quería a ella, ver que aquello era verdad, la mataba. Así que sin poder retener más sus ansias y viendo que la respiración del Uchiha era más acelerada, siguió. Sus labios fueron a atacar aquel blanquecino cuello. Cuánto había echado de menos ese olor varonil. Besó todo el cuello de él provocando que, de sopetón, el pelinegro agarrara las posaderas de la Haruno, causando que ésta le pegará un pequeño mordisco a la par que sintió al amigo del pelinegro que comenzaba a hacerse notar. La pelirosa estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, seducirlo. Continuó subiendo esta vez sus besos al lóbulo. Primero respirando agitadamente y luego jugando un poco con él.

―Sakura, párate o no respondo― susurró roncamente el pelinegro al oído de ella para después depositar un pequeño mordisco en él tal y como la pelirosa estaba haciendo con el suyo.

―Pues tiene menos de cinco minutos, así que baja eso porque yo no pienso hacerlo. ― Le contestó la kunoichi mintiéndole, lo que más quería era meterlo en un baño e introducir a su amigo en su cuerpo. ¡Por Kami! Qué caliente la ponía este hombre sin hacer nada.

―Pero si has sido tú que has venido a por mí de esta manera.― Se excusó el Uchiha juntando sus ojos con los de ella, tenía que separar la boca de ella de su cuerpo o de verdad que no iba a ser capaz de parar. Él también había notado aquellos casi dos meses sin hacerlo con ella.

―Perdona, pero has sido tú que has venido, yo me iba con el _boy_ la mar de feliz. Por cierto, ¿qué manera, Sasuke?― preguntó con una leve sonrisa la pelirosa.

―No hace falta que te lo diga, tú misma lo sabes― evitó nuevamente responderle lo que ella quería.

―Sasuke, ya te he dicho que bajes eso. Queda muy poco para que venga el _boy_ y ya te he dicho que yo no te voy a ayudar.― Esquivó el otro tema la Haruno un poco preocupada, si no le hacía caso y bajaba aquello, después tendría cargo de conciencia.

―¿En serio?―inquirió intranquilo el pelinegro.

―Sí.― Le repitió la kunoichi intentando que él reaccionara.

―Sakura, ¿qué piensas hacer con ese tío?― volvió a interrogar el Uchiha. Definitvamente las respuestas que la pelirosa quería no las iba a conseguir en ese momento de la noche, lo que sí iba a conseguir era encenderse como una caldera, cómo le ponía verlo celoso.

―Pasármelo bien― confirmó lo que él ya suponía, esperando que se opusiera a dejarla ir.

―¿Te lo piensas follar?― El pelinegro iba a empezar a perder los estribos.

―Puede― respondió dejándole la duda al Uchiha a la par que el _boy_ apareció a por la pelirosa. Sakura no quería irse a bailar con el tipo, ella quería quedarse con Sasuke toda la noche, pero parece que el pelinegro o no se dio cuenta o se cabreó con ella.

―Ya hablaremos tú y yo ― avisó seriamente Sasuke antes de irse pitando a sentarse en algún lado para relajar a su amigo y dejarla con el ANBU.

…

El Uzumaki estaba frustado, las queridas amigas de su futura esposa le habían dejado claro que era su noche y que no podía ponerle las manos encima, así que intentó proponerse no pensar en ello durante lo que quedaba de noche, es más, decidió pasárselo bien con todos sus amigos, al fin y al cabo era su última noche de soltería.

El rubio tenía entonces la intención de dirigirse a la pista de baile cuando de pronto divisó a su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, solo y sentado en uno de los taburetes en modo pensativo y con copa en mano.

― ¡Hey! ¿No te parecen sufientes las bailarinas que hay?― bromeó el ojiceleste apareciendo justo al lado del pelinegro, que ni se limitó a voltearse para prestar atención a su compañero.

―¿Hmp? No estoy de humor―musitó por lo bajo con seriedad en su voz para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

― ¡Cómo que no! Venga Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas y sal a darlo todo, a ver quien baila mejor y atrae a más chicas ―respondió Naruto guiñándole un ojo y golpeando levemente el hombro del Uchiha intentando subirle el ánimo que tan por los suelos tenía.

―¿Me estás retando? ―Se interesó por unos instantes Sasuke a la vez que lo miraba de reojo.

―Eso lo estás diciendo tú, pero no me importaría mostrarte que yo bailo mejor―picó el Héroe de Konoha para después dirigirse al centro de la pista y atraer toda la atención de las féminas mediante sus robóticos movimientos.

En menos de medio minuto, Naruto se ganó unos cuantos silbidos y aplausos por parte ellas, aunque sin ser suficiente todos los gestos de aprobación, todas y cada una de las kunoichis fueron hacia donde se encontraba él.

―Uuu Naruto, ¡no sabía que bailabas tan bien!―alagó Ino empezando a mover su esqueleto junto al ojiceleste, que inmediatamente se sonrojó al notar que todas lo estaban correspondiendo, de ese modo haciendo que éste se motivara aún más.

―¡Oye guapa! No acapares todo el cartel ― dijo una de las _strippers_ situándose detrás del chico, pasando sus manos por toda su espalda y parte del trasero haciendo que se sobresaltara.

―¡Yeah,Narutoo!― animó la pelirosa dejando a su acompañante para así, unirse a sus amigas y bailar junto a su mejor amigo, la verdad el chico no era un profesional pero bailaba con mucha gracia.

Y así fueron una por una alabándolo y piropeando sus graciosos pasos de baile. La fiesta se tornó en un ambiente muy bueno desde que el rubio salió a danzar. Todas las chicas se lo pasaban genial junto a él, que si ese movimiento de hombros, que si esos súper pasos de baile a lo Michael Jackson… Hinata se llevaba un enorme hombre; divertido, guapo, con un corazón gigante pero sobretodo con un gran sentido del humor.

…

La música seguía repiqueteando fuerte y los altavoces vibraban al son de la música haciendo que casi todos los presentes en la sala menearan su cuerpo mientras reían y disfrutaban del momento. Pero como todo en la vida, había la excepción que confirmaba la regla, y esos eran Kakashi y Sasuke, que se encontraban sentados en los taburetes de la barra.

―Qué pasa Sasuke…―habló el peliplata intentando adivinar qué era lo que cruzaba por la laberíntica mente del Uchiha, que lo miró de reojo pensando si contestar algo o simplemente callarse.

―Hmp, pues aquí.

" _Tan expresivo como siempre"_ pensó el Hatake interiormente observando durante unos instantes a uno de los _boys_ bailando más que animado con la Mitarashi, que reía ante la razón de la cual el shinobi ignoraba.

―Te entiendo...yo tampoco sé bailar―reconoció el Hokage un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo al saber que en ese aspecto no podía sustituir a ese del disfraz de ANBU.

―Kakashi, ellas son las que se pierden a estos hombres con su tontería―fue lo que dijo el joven ojiazabache bebiendo un gran sorbo de su copa. Odiaba ver a ese tío casi restregándole toda la cebolleta a su Sakura.

Kakashi juró ver durante unos segundos cómo el Sharingan de su ex alumno se activaba, pero de pronto una distracción bastante femenina se acercó a ellos.

―No puede ser que el Hokage de la villa esté solito y desamparado―ronroneó una de las _strippers_ abalanzándose sobre el peliplata, que tragó saliva al notar cómo uno de sus casi desnudos pechos chocó contra su cuerpo.

―Ni el Hokage ni el último Uchiha tendrían que estar sentaditos―añadió otra chica apareciendo también al lado del cuerpo del poseedor del Sharingan, que suspiró de fastidio de solo pensar que tendría que aguantar a una de esas mujeres. Él solo quería a Sakura.

―Ni te me acerques―advirtió el pelinegro con vehemencia en su voz, no soportaba aquel tipo de fulanas. Podía entender que era su trabajo y tal, pero que se fueran a restregarse con otro, él desde luego no estaba de humor.

―¡Sasukito, no seas tan borde! ¡Qué el ritmo no pare, vamos a darle candela al _body!―_ exclamó con su voz de pito aquella fémina estirando de uno de los robustos brazos del muchacho, quién le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, gesto al que ella respondió guiñándole un ojo.

―Sasuke, Amaterasus hoy no ―musitó por lo bajo el Ninja Copia―Tengamos la fiesta en paz―agregó pegando un pequeño trago de la copa que lo acompañaba, a lo que se sumó una de las bailarinas sentándose sin permiso en una de sus piernas a la vez que pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello del susodicho.

El Hatake rodó los ojos no sabiendo muy bien cómo lidiar con aquello, por lo que intentó lanzarle una mirada de complicidad a su alumno para que lo ayudara, pero Sasuke al parecer tenía un talento innato para ignorar a la gente, ya fuere una de las bailarinas o el mismísimo Hokage.

―Hokage-sama―gimió aquella jovencita al oído del peliplateado ocasionando que éste se tambaleara de su asiento.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja liberando un pesaroso suspiro.

― ¡Vamos a bailar todos _together_!―exclamó la otra _stripper_ posicionándose entre los dos hombres para después sacudir con energía su cuerpo.

Ante la ida del brusco movimiento, uno de sus casi destapados senos chocó contra la mejilla del Uchiha; y en la vuelta, el otro se estampó en el rostro del peliplata, que se quedó pensativo unos segundos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Simplemente rezó a Kami-sama para que Anko no hubiera visto tal cosa, él aún quería conservar su integridad física.

Sasuke por su parte se sobó la parte de su rostro accidentada sin apenas modificar aquella severa expresión que lo caracterizaba.

―¡Qué coño están haciendo esos dos!―musitó una ahora molesta Anko frunciendo el entrecejo para intentar enfocar bien la escena que acababa de presenciar a un par de metros de distancia.

―Son hombres...―musitó Sakura no muy contenta con lo que acababa de ver.

―Esa mala pécora está restregando toda la pechuga sobre MI Kakashi―comentó alzando paulatinamente el tono la del moño.

―Yo más bien diría que le ha empotrado la teta en toda la jeta―comentó la pelirosa sin perder detalle de lo que se estaba aconteciendo.

―Y la otra también casi desnuca al "Llanero Solitario" de un tetazo―intervino una no muy fina Tsunade, que tuvo que agarrarse al hombro de la ojicaramelo para no caer por culpa del tambaleo de sus pies.

― ¡La mano le voy a estampar yo! Se acabó, se va a enterar éste.

Dichas esas palabras, la pelimorada se encaminó con paso según ella firme hacia la posición de su hombre, no obstante, se detuvo en seco a medio camino.

―Tú estás agilipollada o qué, ven aquí y no te quedes de brazos cruzados, hostia. La juventud de verdad que…

No le dio tiempo a acabar dado que del codazo que Tsunade le brindó a Sakura, ésta salió impulsada hacia la Mitarashi en cuestión de segundos.

― ¡Ponedlos en su sitio!―bramó la Senju antes de desplomarse sobre los forzudos brazos de uno de los _boys_ sin soltar la botella.

Durante unos instantes el peliplata se dispuso a hacer un poco de caso a la pobre bailarina, que hacía el intento de llamar su atención. Aun así a lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaban dos figuras, que precisamente no llevaban una sonrisa en sus enfurecidos rostros.

―Sasuke, tenemos problemas.―Se apresuró a hablar el Hatake buscando a su compañero, que le dio la espalda sumiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos ―Cobarde…

―¡Hatake!―vociferó la Mitarashi alterada―¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo, pervertido!―agregó colocándose delante de él mientras atravesaba su nuca con su furiosa mirada.

―Anko… no empecemos― pidió el Hokage con voz pausada. ―¿Es una despedida de soltero a fin de cuentas, no? ―probó suerte contemplando temeroso como los acaramelados orbes de su mujer se encendían hasta representar el mismísimo infierno

―Tener novia para esto...―comentó con hastío el Uchiha encarando nuevamente al peliplateado así como a su mujer, la cual liberó un chasquido a modo de advertencia.

―Se está mejor solo, ¿verdad?―habló esta vez Sakura con voz hostil pasando por al lado del pelinegro con pasos resonantes.

Sasuke no pudo evitar deslizar su oscura mirada por el contorno del cuerpo de ella, el movimiento que sus caderas hacían al andar lo hipnotizaban.

―Cómo la cagas, Uchiha―espetó la pelimorada observando la escena.

―Es que Sasuke… eso no es lo que te he enseñado.―Se lamentó el Hatake meneando su cabeza hacia los lados en señal de desaprobación.

―Tú callate, que bastante la has liado ya―volvió a enfrentar la mujer al ninja, que calló sin rechistar. No quería empezar a discutir.

―Pues sólo te quedas― finalizó Sakura con la conversación perforando con sus esmeraldas ojos al poseedor del Sharingan para alejarse de allí no sin antes lanzarle el contenido de su cubata a aquella que había osado ponerle las manos, o mejor dicho, los pechos, encima al Uchiha; quién también salió salpicado de alcohol.

Kakashi observó desconcertado la escena "sólo te quedas" eran las palabras que retumbaban en su mente, no quería no tener más a Anko por esa tontería.

Volvió en sí, la mirada de la pelimorada reflejaba ira, pero también decepción. Y él estaba allí, mirándola, con aquella tiparraca aún en lo alto, tenía que hacer algo.

―Esto… me temo que ya gozo de compañía, gracias―Se decidió a hablar intentando despegarse a esa chica de encima.

―¿Compañía? ¿A eso llamas tú compañía?―indagó la _stripper_ mirando con altanería a Anko.

―Mejor de lo que le puedas dar tú sí, _bitch_ ―Se defendió la dama de las serpientes. No iba a venir una mojigata a decirle a Kakashi con quién debía estar.―Ahora lárgate y restriégate con otro. Y tú y yo tenemos que hablar―añadió ignorando a la bailarina y encarando de nuevo al peliplata, que tragó saliva al prever lo que se le avecinaba encima.

Después de despachar a la bailarina que minutos antes se encontraba sentada encima de las piernas del Hokage, la pelimorada se quedó parada enfrente de él ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con otra en frente suya? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con tenerla a ella? De hecho, no creía que Kakashi tuviera tan poco sentido de ligar con otra cuando ella, Anko Mitarashi, había sido y seguía siendo su pareja desde hace años.

Él se mantuvo sentado y removiendo suavemente y con elegancia la copa que sujetaba con la mano mientras observaba a la kuniochi. Adoraba mirarla con su pasiva mirada, es más, podría estarse quieto y sin hacer nada más que recorrer a la mujer entera con sus orbes. Su usual peinado aunque con algunos mechones morados cayendo con rebeldía por su ahora furioso rostro la hacían ver muy sensual. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

― ¿¡Esto es todo lo que se te ocurre!? ¿Sonreír bajo esa maldita máscara? ― comenzó a hablar...o mejor, a gritar de enfado la Mitarashi poniendo sus brazos en jarra y esperando una respuesta que la convenciera, aunque lo único que siguió recibiendo fue esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo la sacaba de quicio ― ¿Esto es todo? Bien, que sepas lo que te pierdes por dejar que esa te toque― ladró la mujer después de que un sonoro resoplo de decepción escapara de sus labios.

No pensaba que Kakashi prefiriera estar con la bailarina antes que con ella, pero así fue. Por lo que, sin mediar otra palabra, dio media vuelta con la intención de irse a intentar disfrutar de lo quedaba de la noche. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había puesto celosa de ver al peliplateado con la otra chica, a pesar de que sólo fuera parte del espectáculo.

―¿Tan pronto quieres irte?―casi como una caricia la masculina voz habló sin dudar mientras se apresuraba a agarrar a la mujer de la mano de ese modo parando su paso― Quédate un rato conmigo y hazme compañía de esa que solo tú me puedes dar.

―Para qué, yo te he visto muy agusto con la compañía que esa te daba― contestó picada Anko soltándose del suave agarre sin dificultad para después encarar de frente al hombre, que dejó la copa sobre la barra.

―Pero no voy a estar con ella cuando puedo estar contigo― habló tranquilamente el Hatake mirándola fijamente bajo las hebras plateadas que caían por su frente haciéndolo ver realmente atractivo.

―No mientas ¿tan poco te importo? Que he estado aquí todo el rato y ni te has dignado a decirme nada. ― Le echó en cara la Jonnin dando un paso al frente a la vez que sentía cómo su respiración se aceleraba debido a la rabia que recorría por sus venas. De verdad que no podía soportar lo que habían visto sus ojos.

―Prefiero observarte aunque bailes con esos hombres. Total, ya sé que no bailo muy bien, pero eso no es problema porque... al fin y al cabo eres solo mía.― La media sonrisa que surcó por sus cubiertos labios hizo que un súbito calor invadiera las ahora sonrojadas mejillas de la ojicaramelo, que intentó no perder la postura ni su control. Era ella la que estaba enfadada, no podía aflojar sólo porque ese hombre hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado.

― ¿¡Eh!? Ahora te crees un dios por vivir y haberte acostado conmigo y...y ¡y eso! ― volvió a hablar la mujer alzando y volviendo a dar otro paso, pegando al final un manotazo sobre la barra de ese modo demostrando su enfado y acortando distancias con el Hatake.

Éste tuvo que alzar ligeramente su intensa mirada para no perder el contacto con la flameante de Anko, aunque era toda una misión de rango S no observar más atentamente el cuerpo de ella, sobretodo la ligera transparencia de la blusa que llevaba puesta.

―Oh, que recuerdos…― Se limitó a susurrar casi para sus adentros mordiéndose el labio y embarcándose brevemente en los recuerdos de los encuentros más fogosos y apasionados que había tenido con ella. Después volvió a pasear sus intensos orbes por el tentador tesoro que tenía solo a escasos centímetros provocando que un pinchazo atentara a su entrepierna.

―¡Qué miras, depravado!― vociferó Anko sin que el sonrojo abandonara ni un instante sus mejillas a la vez que cogía por la camiseta al hombre haciendo el intento de imponerse y demostrarle que realmente estaba enfadada con él.

―Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo― musitó esta vez un poco más alto queriendo que ella le escuchara mientras su penetrante mirada intentaba adentrarse en los acaramelados orbes de la pelimorada, que se mordió la boca por dentro para mantenerse serena y no caer ante lo que le estaba diciendo Kakashi.

―¡Pero qué te crees diciéndome eso cuando yo te he visto que se te iban los ojos con las tetas de esa bailarina! ― volvió al ataque la Mitarashi despotricando a la defensiva queriendo lograr la victoria de esa disputa, lo que seguía sin creer todo lo que le transmitía el peliplata sin tan siquiera tocarla. Juraría que iba a fundirse del calor que estaba envolviéndola.

―Cariño, contigo se me va otra cosa…― confesó el Hatake medio sonriendo de nuevo y sin apartar su pícara mirada de la mujer mientras sentía cierta inquietud bajo sus pantalones.

De verdad que para Anko era toda una odisea que las palabras salieran de sus labios, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía si era por el alcohol que prendía por sus venas o por la mezcla de emociones que estallaban continuamente en su estómago por culpa de ese maldito hombre, aquel que la traía loca cada vez que abría la boca.

― ¡Pervertido! ¡Olvídate si piensas que diciéndome todo eso vas a lograr algo conmigo! ¡Hoy duermes en el sofá!― gritó Anko con una mezcla de asombro y furia, aunque se sintió tan pervertida por dentro que casi le estaba temblando el alma por querer que el actual Hokage la empotrara contra la dura pared.

―Me pongo potente cuando te pones así, pero prefiero que me grites de otra manera.― Se atrevió a hablar el osado peliplata con una envolvente y masculina voz de ese modo ganando terreno en esa discusión, aunque ya por fin decidió ponerse en pie y, a pesar de los tacones que se había calzado la kuniochi, él aún seguía siendo más alto que ella.

― ¡Se acabó! ¡Vuelve a decir algo así y-

―Sé que también deseas pasártelo bien conmigo. ―Se apresuró a callarla.

La usual regla de los ninjas era que debían anticiparse a las anticipaciones y en ese preciso instante Anko no supo exactamente si eran ya sus sentidos que se estaban empezando a atrofiar o si era Kakashi que mantenía los suyos al cien por cien, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la kunoichi sintió la presencia del shinobi de cabellos plata dentrás suya y con sus cálidas y grandes manos rodeándola casi por la cintura.

El poseedor del Sharingan adoraba saber que Anko Mitarashi, la indomable fiera y dama de las serpientes, estaba celosa por él. Se sentía un poco mal por dentro pero también pícaro y travieso al hacerla enojar por el detalle de la bailarina. La pelimorada ya debería saber que él no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie, pero se ve que los celos la habían traicionado. Se veía tan bien con esa expresión, que el Hatake no pudo por menos que medio sonreír y morderse el labio inferior.

―No lo cre- ―enseguida habló la kunoichi al notar el suave toque del shinobi en sus caderas para después intentar voltear y encararlo otra vez.

Y de nuevo ocurrió, lo que esta vez Anko no fue capaz ni de pronunciar tres míseras palabras.

Kakashi tomó a la kunichi por la mano y, ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente, aceró el cuerpo de la Mitarashi al suyo de un tirón "Malditos tacones y maldito Kakashi" se dijo mentalmente ella al saber su fracaso en esa discusión. Uno de los fuertes brazos del hombre la rodearon de nuevo por la cintura a la vez que la otra cálida mano raptó lentamente por su espalda provocando que sus piernas empezaran a temblar.

―Anko, solo tú sabes dejarme sin respiración y perdido en tu cuerpo―musitó el Hatake casi tan flojo que ni ella pudo escucharlo, pues seguía acariciándole con suavidad la espalda parándose de vez en cuando en el cierre del sujetador para delinearlo con la yema de sus dedos. La pelimorada pensó durante un momento que iba a abrirlo.― Si me dejas, haré que suspires con mis caricias y que tu temperatura suba con cada beso que te dé...hasta que me supliques que pare, voy a hacer que grites mi nombre, Anko Mitarashi―continuó susurrándole el peliplata esta vez colando sus labios por las hebras moradas y así poder llegar al oído de la mujer, que cerró durante unos segundos sus ojos sintiendo cómo los recuerdos más íntimos de ellos dos afloraban en su mente.

Complaciendo al shinobi y matando las ganas de hacerlo, Anko despegó su cabeza del cuerpo del peliplata y, sin prisas pero sin perder el tiempo, fue deslizando con sus dedos la dichosa y característica máscara que él usualmente llevaba hasta lograr destapar el atractivo rostro del Jonnin, que aún sonreía.

Entonces todo fue tan fácil como acortar toda la distancia que los separaba. El ligero y agradable cosquilleo que sintieron al principio cuando sus labios rozaron se convirtió enseguida en un abrasador y sensual beso en el que ambas lenguas batallaban para ganar espacio en sus bocas.

Las manos de la kunoichi escalaron con lentitud por la ancha espalda del hombre que la estaba haciendo sufrir para bien con sus sugerentes caricias, parando de vez en cuando en sus caderas, a lo que ella le respondió hundiendo ligeramente sus dientes en el cuello de éste, ganándose así un placentero suspiro.

―Ven―susurró la pelimorada impregnando su voz de erotismo de ese modo dejando hipnotizado al Hatake, que la siguió cogido de la mano sin rechistar.

Llevándolo a la zona del pub que estaba acomodada por reconfortantes sofás, la pareja se sentó totalmente ajena a las demás personas de la sala, que seguían disfrutando cada una a su manera de la noche. Kakashi por su parte agradeció que la kunoichi estuviera unos momentos a solas con él, pues durante todo el rato que había pasado, él apenas no se había movido del taburete de la barra a sabiendas de que no le agradaba bailar.

―No te he visto pisar la pista de baile en toda la noche―habló tranquilamente la Mitarashi cruzándose de piernas y pasando con cariño su mano por la camisa del hombre, parándose en el cuello de ésta y colando su curiosa mano por dentro, palpando muy a su pesar la finísima tela que conformaba la prenda de su máscara. Aún así, sintió lo tan cálido que se encontraba el cuerpo del shinobi, que clavó su profunda mirada sobre ella.

―Sabes que no me gusta bailar. ―Se defendió el aludido inclinándose y girando levemente su tronco encontrándose casi de frente con la Dama de las Serpientes, que medio sonrió ante el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al notar la masculina mano pasearse de su rodilla al muslo por encima del fino pantalón.

―¿Ah no?―hizo ver como si no lo supiera para después apartar de su cuerpo la mano del Hatake y así ser capaz de subirse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, a lo que él no opuso resistencia alguna. Es más, lo complació al darse cuenta que parte del peso de la mujer estaba casi sobre sus caderas, provocando nuevamente que cierta inquietud amenazara a sus pantalones. ― Entonces qué es lo que te gusta...― la ojicaramelo le susurró con voz provocativa, mirándolo intensamente y comenzando a masajear suavemente la nuca del Hatake pero presionando en los suficientes pero acertados puntos de presión haciendo que Kakashi cerrara durante unos instantes sus ojos mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo de la Jonnin se apretaba contra el suyo.

Al abrirlos, el peliplata no pudo hacer nada más que volver a besar aquella anhelada boca que tantas sensaciones despertaba en él mientras sus manos raptaron por la espalda de la pelimorada. Aunque de pronto se vieron cubiertas por los delicados dedos de ella, que lentamente las obligó a descender de nuevo hasta dejarlas reposar sobre su trasero, a lo que el Hatake le respondió con una placentera y excitante succión en el cuello.

―Tenerte de esta manera da mucho más de sí que bailar esas estúpidas canciones―musitó por lo bajo el ojiazabache paseando sus suaves labios por la desnuda piel del escote de la kunoichi, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir de placer.

Anko sintió que por un momento iba a perder el control, pues parecía como si miles de Kakashis la estuvieran tocando haciendo que de un momento a otro se relajara y así dejar al hombre seguir con las sugerentes caricias que le estaba dedicando. Entonces sonrió como una tonta y, a pesar de que empezaba a marearse por el súbito calor que la recorría, dejó caer ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás al notar como un notable bulto empujó sin mucha consideración su entrepierna.

Ante lo sensual que se veía la Mitarashi, Kakashi no pudo evitar sacudirse ligeramente a la vez que no paraba de sobar el trasero de la mujer. Los dedos de la pelimorada se enredaron por las hebras color plata del hombre de ese modo despeinando el ya desaliñado cabello del Hatake, que volvió a probar un poco del dulce sabor de los ardientes labios de la kunoichi.

Aún así el hombre se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos y como que la cosa no quiere, mientras Anko se estaba prácticamente comiendo su boca, las curiosas y traviesas manos del peliplateado se colaron por el pantalón de la mujer pudiendo acariciar por fin esa potente parte de su anatomía. La yema de los dedos de sus manos delinearon el relieve de los detalles de la ropa interior de ese modo convirtiéndose casi en un juego para el hombre, pues intentaba descubrir cual conjunto de todos los que tenía llevaba puesto.

Perdido en sus pervertidos pensamientos, el ninja no se percató del momento en que Anko comenzó el casi inapreciable pero totalmente provocativo y estimulante movimiento de cadera de ese modo queriendo llevar al Ninja Copia al límite. La vertiginosa sensación de querer hacer el amor a su pareja ahí mismo le hizo gruñir, aunque el sonido lo aplacó la boca de la pelimorada evitando que escapara, pero no sin dejar de hacerla vibrar por dentro al saber de sobra que él quería hacerlo salvaje y rudo con ella.

El movimiento no cesaba, y la lujuria tampoco. Esa mujer le estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado y ella debía entender que él no era de piedra, también tenía debilidades. Inconscientemente su mano pasó de una de sus nalgas a la parte anterior y más caliente de su cuerpo acariciando casi sin tocar dicha zona. Quería verla vuelta loca y dejarse hacer todo lo que tenía pensado, pero de un momento a otro un firme agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo antes de que apartara la tela de su ropa interior.

―Frena...―se vio obligada a parar lo que muy en el fondo deseaba que le hiciera el Hatake, que la observó con un deje de decepción en su mirada. ―No me mires así. Ahora no. ―Se mantuvo firme la pelimorada a sabiendas de que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para desfogarse. Por Kami-sama, estaban en la despedida de una ex-alumna y ellos ya no eran unos veinteañeros.

―Cariño, aunque no sea ahora el momento, dime si realmente lo quieres tanto como yo―habló Kakashi deseando oír un sí por respuesta, a lo que la Mitarashi sonrió al escuchar lo desesperadas que sonaron esas palabras.

A pesar de que hacía un rato se había puesto celosa por ver a la bailarina tan cerca de su hombre, ahora afirmó mentalmente lo tan estúpida que había sido al pensar que la dejaría. No había modo de que Kakashi se separara de su lado, ya le había demostrado demasiadas veces que la elegiría a ella. Y no solo a lo que carnalmente encadenaba.

―Kakashi...

Anko lo miró con ternura, y se hubiera dispuesto a besarlo de nuevo de no haber sido por el final de esa escena tan abrupto que le reparó el destino.

― ¡Mitarashi, enfría esas hormonas tan sueltas que tienes y deja de calentarle la bragueta al Hokage!―La más que conocida e imperante voz que vociferó aquellas palabras se hizo resonar en la zona donde estaban los sofás. Aunque eso no hubiera sido nada de no ser por el gran chorro de alcohol que les llovió encima, tanto a la pelimorada como al Ninja Copia.

La aludida volteó enseguida aún con sus mejillas quemando para ver a una Tsunade con botella de sake en mano, casi borracha y tropezando con sus propios pies. Por no hablar de su aspecto...sobraban las palabras.

―En cuanto a ti, Kakashi...si querías que Anko fo-

―Sí Tsunade, ya está. Te hemos entendido―se apresuró a hablar la pelimorada apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de la casi desmontada figura de la Senju para taparle la boca.

―Pues eso. Ahora vamos a bailar con las demás y con esos machotes―habló la rubia refiriéndose a los _boys_ que habían contratado para el espectáculo dedicado a la Hyûga.

Anko se quedó mirando unos instantes al peliplata esperando a ver si hablaba, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Entonces, sin esperárselo, la kunoichi recibió un tirón de brazo por parte de la Senju de ese modo arrastrándola a la pista de baile y alejándola del hombre con el que había compartido un excitante encontronazo. Aún así, antes de darse por completo la vuelta y seguir a la antigua Hokage, puedo apreciar la media sonrisa que se remarcó disimuladamente bajo su máscara.

Kakashi se quedó sentado ahí pensando en todo lo que podría haber ocurrido si hubiera convencido a la mujer de irse a otro lugar y cumplir sus más recónditas fantasías.

― ¿He de suponer que Tsunade te ha quitado la diversión, sempai?―se chanceó Yamato apareciendo al lado del peliplata dejándole una copa de algo sobre la mesa de cristal que tenían enfrente.

―Supones bien―contestó más calmado el shinobi― me ha quitado el noventa y nueve por ciento de Anko―añadió mientras alzanzaba su copa y dejaba que el aroma de su bebida inundara sus fosas nasales, intentando sustituir la esencia de la pelimorada.

― ¿Y el uno por ciento que te queda es…?―inquirió Yamato siguiendo la línea imaginaria que iba de los profundos orbes del peliplata hasta lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de la Dama de las Serpientes.

Era obvio cual era el tanto por ciento que nadie podría quitarle de su amada. El legendario Sharingan que su compañero Obito le dejó se fue activando hasta permitirle observar mucho más allá. Podía ver claramente a través de la ropa de la kunoichi, su respiración, las casi inapreciables gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su blanquecina piel debido al baile que se estaba gastando con sus compañeras y aquellos hombres...el movimiento que cada músculo de su cuerpo ejercía en ella permitió al Hatake fantasear un rato más y deleitar su vista con tal belleza.

Kakashi sonrió con malicia y apoyó su codo en el brazo del sofá para después dejar que su mano cargara su rostro...siempre sin separar ese orbe mágico de aquella maldita mujer.

…

El rubio junto al Uchiha "gozaban" de la compañía de aquellas mujeres bailando a su alrededor aunque, había que aceptarlo, con tanta mujer estaban un poco nerviosos. La Hyûga disfrutaba de la compañía de los _boys_ en la otra punta de la pista de baile muy animada aunque de vez en cuando miraba al Uzumaki; mientras que, la pelirosa, intentaba darlo todo bailando con Naruto, le había sacado de quicio que esa _stripper_ barata hubiera sacado a Sasuke Uchiha a ''bailar'', si a eso se le podía llamar moverse lo más mínimamente y totalmente a contratempo, el pelinegro podría ser muy guapo pero a la hora de bailar se quedaba de los últimos.

Pero Naruto, estaba la mar de contento bailando con todas y olvidándose de Hinata un poquito, un poquito sólo porque para él era imposible dejar de pensar en ella continuamente. La verdad nunca llegó a valorarla tanto como lo hacía ahora. Ahora simplemente no podía vivir sin ella, sin esos ojos que, aún después de todo, lo seguían poniendo nervioso; sin esa voz tan angelical, que lo hacía sentirse en el cielo; sin ese cuerpo, que aunque él no creyera en la perfección, lo era; sin esa sonrisa, que hacía sus días pesados más llevaderos; sin todos esos momentos compartidos, él estaría perdido.

Nervioso pero feliz, ese era su estado hace ya unos meses, desde que le pidió matrimonio a la mujer de su vida.

Pero no era momento para pensar en ello, era momento para disfrutar de su última noche libre porque la próxima noche sería marido de la dulce Hinata y disfrutaría la noche, pero de otra manera…

―Naruto y Sasuke me encantan esos movimientos pero, ¡¿dónde están nuestros otros bailarines?! ― llamó Temari mirando a todos los que se encontraban sentados en los sofás de la discoteca.

―¡Esoooooo! ¡Venid a mover esos cuerpos serranos! ― apoyó TenTen yendo a sacar a su pareja a bailar.

Los chicos al principio se negaron un poco por la vergüenza pero al ver que algunos de los _boys_ que bailaban con Hinata fueron a por ellas se levantaron de inmediato.

―Vosotros os quedáis con la chica de la despedida―ordenó Shikamaru con tono serio señalando a Hinata. ― Nosotros nos ocupamos de las invitadas. ―finalizó mientras todos se colocaban en fila delante de los ANBU mirándolos fijamente. Los _boys_ , viéndose inferiores delante de aquellos ninjas, aceptaron.

Ahora les tocaba divertirlas y dejar su vergüenza atrás. Así que cada uno comenzó a bailar intentando seguir el ritmo de la música, unos más a tempo y otros menos, pero se estaban esforzando que es lo que importaba. Cada uno a su estilo se fue acercando a su pareja dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke bailando con Sakura, Tsunade y algunas de las _strippers._

Por ejemplo: Sai, comenzó a mover su esqueleto llegando a la Yamanaka con unos pasos de flamenco, que todas las kunoichis alagaron al ver lo auténtico y bien que le salía; Kiba, que había que aceptarlo, era un bailarín excelente que a todas les volvía loca, fue acercándose con unos sutiles movimientos pero que, al ir a compas con la música parecían espectaculares hacia su Sensei, sacándole a ésta una gran sonrisa; Gaara, que con unos movimientos muy propios de su aldea que consistían en sacudir sus brazos poniéndolos en forma de L invertida fue aproximándose a Matsuri, la cual no podía pasar de reírse ante aquella situación; Shikamaru, cómo explicarlo, puso todas sus ganas aunque el único movimiento que hacía era mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música, aunque al llegar a los brazos de su novia, Temari, descubrió que no sólo se baila con la cabeza; y así, uno por uno, con sus pasos exclusivos, fueron a por su chica, dejando así un ambiente increíble en la pista de baile.

Todos se sacudían al compás de la sugerente pero a la vez movida música, dándolo todo y más. Fue en una de esas cuando Shino, sin querer, chocó contra Gaara derramándole el contenido de su cubata por su replanchada camisa. El pelirrojo lo miró un tanto fastidiado palpándose la humedecida prenda que, ahora, se aferraba a su trabajado torso.

―Vamos Kazekage-sama, no me mires así.― Se disculpó Shino con una media sonrisa en su boca, pues la situación era cuanto menos divertida; la novia del joven se había quedado embobada contemplando la esbelta y fornida figura que él poseía y que se veía realzada por aquella prenda accidentada.

―No, si no pasa nada.― Le restó importancia el alto mandatario de Suna con voz despreocupada―Se lava y punto―aclaró prosiguiendo con el baile dedicado a Matsuri.

Temari, quién no había perdido ojo de lo que acababa de suceder, se alejó un poco de Shikamaru tras haberle susurrado algo en su oído y corrió hacia su hermano menor.

― ¡Chicaaaas! ¡Tenemos al _Mister_ camiseta mojada de la noche!―vociferó a pleno pulmón con su potente voz ocasionando que el pobre Gaara la mirara sin comprender enarcando una ceja.

― ¡Ooooh sí!―gritaron un par de ellas al unísono ayudándola a arrastrarlo hacia la barra principal del garito para que se subiera encima.

― ¡Ese es mi Gaara!―alagó Matsuri contemplando divertida como todas las luces de neón se enfocaban sobre él.

― ¡Ja! Eso es porque no habéis visto al mediano de los de la Arena―chuleó Kankurô ante tanto alboroto encaramándose también en lo alto de la barra para comenzar a mover sus brazos indicando que a él también lo mojaran.

Dicho y hecho, Sakura se apoderó de una de las botellas que por allí había y la agitó enérgicamente para seguidamente destaparla rociando así al shinobi titiritero.

―¿Nadie más se anima?―inquirió divertida botella en mano.

―Vamos vamos chicos, no podemos quedar mal ante Suna, ¡Konoha tiene mucho que ofrecer!―animó TenTen pegándole un empujón a Shikamaru para después voltearse y guiñarle un ojo con complicidad a Temari, la cual correspondió con una pícara sonrisa.

―Qué problemático….―remugó el Nara, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a decir mucho más puesto que el frío y burbujeante líquido de la botella lo empapó de arriba a abajo.

Sakura no podía parar de reírse ante la cara que se le quedó al pobre estratega.

―Sube ahí y deja a Temari con ganas de bajarse las bragas―alentó la Haruno traviesa.

―¡Eso!―exclamó Ino por detrás atestándole un fuerte codazo a Sasuke, quien casi aterriza en lo alto del Uzumaki. ― Y a ver si nos aplicamos el cuento―agregó mirándolos a los dos desafiante.

―¡Sakura-chan!―picó el rubio― ¡Moja por aquí!―añadió sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire.

―¿Pero qué dices?―farfulló el Uchiha crispado pegándole un tirón al ojiazul―¿Sabes a caso lo que significa mojar?

―Sasuke...―rió por lo bajo el rubio―Me da que tú solo entiendes el significado más oscuro y depravado de las cosas―explicó con maldad surcando una tentadora sonrisa de medio lado. ―Que nos conocemos―agregó entre sonoras carcajadas.

―¿Quién decía mojar?―intervino Gai con otra botella empapando a todo el que se le cruzaba.

―¡Uzumaki!―clamó el Inuzuka ya en la barra―Enseñémosles a los de la Arena que lo van a tener difiícil―retó inclinándose poco después cerca de Sakura para tomar su botella y derramársela sensualmente por encima de su espectacular cuerpo de hombre.

Sasuke liberó un chasquido de desaprobación ante aquella escena para, seguidamente, sentir el fuerte tirón que le pegó Naruto queriéndolo arrastrar a él también.

El Uchiha se zafó con arrogancia del agarre ocasionando que el rubio se volteara extrañado.

―Ve tú a hacer el gilipollas, yo paso―dejó claro cruzándose de brazos.

―Aquí o todos o ninguno― debatió el poseedor del kyûbi no conforme con la contestación.

―Totalmente de acuerdo―apoyó Sai caminando hacia ellos con su plácida expresión bajo la cual se ocultaban malas intenciones.

Sasuke lo caló, tarde, pero lo caló.

―Eres mi ídolo Sai―rió el ojiazul al contemplar la desazón de Sasuke al sentirse pringado en alcohol, con sus negros mechones goteando aquella pegajosa sustancia.

― ¡Sexys!―corearon las chicas rodeándolos para empujarlos hacia la barra donde se encontraban los demás.

― ¡Mejor sin camisetaaa!―Se oyó por toda la sala a un borracho Lee encaramado cual mono en una barra de _streptease_ lanzando al aire mencionada prenda.

La pobre TenTen se llevó las manos a la cabeza al visualizar atónita como también se despojaba de sus pantalones para comenzar un baile subidito de tono sirviéndose de aquella barra.

―Que alguien lo detenga...―suplicó abatida sin saber dónde meterse, muerta de vergüenza ante las risas de todos.

― ¡Dale duro!―animó Gai en su silla de ruedas pegándole un largo sorbo a la botella que sostenía.

― ¡Eso es un despropósito!―bramó Tsunade desde la otra punta del local con su habitual poderío.

―O un propósito mal planteado―sugirió la Mitarashi a su lado mirando divertida a la ojimiel justo antes de estallar en carcajadas a la par.

Todas las risas de los presentes inundaron el lugar ante el "erótico" baile de Lee que, con un par de copas de más, ayudó a animar el ambiente.

…

Aquellas luces de colores que alternaban su luminiscencia le permitía ver y reconocer a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar. La música retumbaba en sus oídos, se encontraba sentado, apartado de la pista. No se iba a engañar, no era un buen bailarín y lo sabía. El primer paso es aceptarlo, dicen.

Además, así podía deleitar su vista observando a su pareja moverse. Ino se encontraba bailando con Sakura mientras arrastraban a Hinata a hacerlo también. Los movimientos de la rubia eran los más gráciles y sensuales, aunque las otras dos kunoichis no lo hacían nada mal.

―Madre mía, como se mueven... ―comentó alzando la voz para que los demás que se encontraban en aquella mesa lo pudieran escuchar.

―Sí, lo que veo que Naruto no le hace mucho caso a Hinata; iré a entretenerla ―anunció Kiba observando a la Hyûga.

Pudieron observar como Naruto desde la barra seguía con la mirada a todo el que se acercaba a su futura esposa. Al reconocer a Kiba, lo dejó como no sospechoso y siguió prestándole atención a los que se encontraban con él y la conversación que mantenía con los mismos. A pesar de esto, todos sabían que la broma del Inuzuka iba a encender al Uzumaki, pero mientras este no se percatara el mar estaría en calma.

―Madre mía como le baila ese a Hinata-sama ― comentó uno de los hombres disfrazados de ANBU en la barra, cerca del hijo del cuarto Hokage.

―Iba a dejar yo que alguien le hiciera eso a mi futura esposa ―añadió el compañero asintiendo ambos a la vez.

En ese instante, Naruto giró su cabeza y sintió como la rabia lo devoraba por dentro. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, por poco la piel de Kiba no rozaba la de Hinata de lo cerca que bailaban; incluso se había atrevido a poner sus manos en la cintura de la joven. Apretó el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos hasta que se quebró en pedazos. Se puso en pie y en pocos segundos llegó a ellos y retiró las manos del Inuzuka de su posición.

―Aleja esas zarpas Kiba. ―Se impuso el futuro marido de la Hyûga colocándose entre ambos.

―Tranquilo, si no ignoraras a esta belleza, no pasarían estas cosas… ―murmuró Kiba sabiendo que cada una de sus palabras enfurecía al rubio.

―Naruto-kun, yo solo te quiero a ti. ―Intentó mediar la poseedora del Byâkugan saliendo del resguardo que le ofrecía el Uzumaki.

En ese instante, una conga marcha atrás apareció en escena, ésta liderada por Iruka se acercaba bailando al ritmo de la música al trío en discordia. Sakura que era la última de la formación, en un momento de alegría mientras seguía los movimientos del resto de sus compañeros, le pega un caderazo a Hinata. La protagonista de la noche al sentir como la Haruno la impulsaba, perdió el equilibrio, ya que a causa de esas copas de más se encontraba algo mareada. Para culminar la situación, cayó sobre los brazos de Kiba.

―¡Uy! ―exclamó la de ojos jade siguiendo con la fiesta.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada de recelo al Inuzuka advirtiéndole de que le quitara las manos de encima a su futura mujer, a lo que Kiba respondió con una divertida sonrisa.

―¿No la has escuchado? ―inquirió soltando a Hinata―Ella solo te ama a ti, no podrás quejarte―agregó guiñándole un ojo antes de posar un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de la chica.

― ¡Kiba-kun! ―clamó la peliazul tornando bajo la protección de los fuertes brazos de su rubio.

Los novios se alejaron escuchando las carcajadas de fondo del Inuzuka, quien se sumó a la improvisada conga sin dilación alguna.

―Naruto-kun―pronunció la joven una vez que se hubieron alejado un poco de la muchedumbre―No tomes en serio a Kiba― pidió mirándolo directamente con sus perlados ojos.

―Lo sé, lo sé―Le restó importancia el rubio―Ahora mismo lo único que puedo tomarme en serio es tu cuerpo―agregó acercándola hacia sí―Ese vestido Hinata, es demasiado tentador… quiero quitártelo―susurró a su oído lamiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

―Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun no, por favor―rogó la muchacha ruborizada.

―Es que no me quito de la cabeza tu imagen bailando… con ese vestido que se levantaba dejándome ver tus muslos, ajustándose a tus curvas, realzando tu…

La Hyûga se sobresaltó al sentir la cálida mano de su novio colarse por los bajos de su vestido para posarse sobre su trasero juguetonamente.

La posó contra una columna cercana a la barra y rozó sus labios con ternura.

Hinata suspiró al sentir el aliento de él tan y tan cerca. Hasta que finalmente fue ella la que se lanzó, tomando los carnosos labios de él con delicadeza notando como él agarraba su cintura y masajeaba su espalda.

Naruto intensificó aquel contacto adentrando su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella arrancándole un frágil pero sonoro gemido.

―No voy a poder aguantar esta noche sin tenerte en mi cama―notificó el rubio separándose sutilmente de ella para comenzar a recorrer su cuello con besos ardientes.

―Sabes que tenemos que esperar hasta mañana…―argumentó Hinata deshaciéndose entre el álgido mármol de la columna y el fogoso cuerpo que anhelaba que la poseyera.

―No me lo recuerdes…―murmuró el rubio succionando suavemente el blanquecino cuello de ella.

―¡Eh! ―llamó la atención una severa voz tomando la mano de la joven y tirando de la misma .

―Recuerda que esta noche Hinata es nuestra ―anunció Kurenai guiñándole un ojo al Uzumaki mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre el gentío.

...

La música seguía resonando en todos los rincones de la estancia, acompañada por carcajadas de fondo cuando el volumen de la misma disminuía. Se lo estaban pasando en grande, pero lo mejor aún estaba por llegar.

―Me parece que le has arrebatado el lugar a Gaara ―comentó Ino mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su compañero y rozaba el pecho del mismo sobre la camisa mojada.

―Lo dice el bellezón del lugar ―susurró cerca de su oído Sai para que lo pudiera escuchar.

Depositó un beso sobre el cuello de la joven mientras acariciaba sus hebras doradas. Las manos de ellas pasearon por su pecho sintiendo como se humedecían con cada movimiento. Siguió su camino y ascendió por su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello, el cual se encontraba completamente empapado. Acarició cada uno de los mechones de su pelo mientras seguían el compás de la música.

―No sabía que bailaras tan bien… ―alagó la Yamanaka suspirando profundamente mientras disfrutaba de cada una de las caricias que le proporcionaba su amada .

―Hay muchas cosas con las que puedo sorprenderte―susurró atrevidamente el pelinegro al oído de ella.

―¿Vas a hacerme una demostración? ―incitó la ojiceleste tomando a su novio de la mano.

El joven caminó tras ella achuchando con cariño su fina extremidad hasta que se decidió a tomar él la iniciativa alterando el rumbo hacia los aseos.

Ino detuvo el paso en seco al percatarse de hacia dónde iban.

―Sai―Lo llamó―No pretenderás que…

El muchacho trazó una sonrisa de medio lado posando delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios de la Yamanaka para así silenciarla.

No iba a engañarse, los aseos de aquel antro no es que le ilusionaran mucho para mantener un tórrido romance con su pareja. Por otro lado, se preguntaba, ¿y por qué no? En realidad la idea le parecía algo arriesgada, pero eso le daba morbo a la situación. Una sonrisa cómplice surcó los labios de la joven mientras arrastraba al moreno hacia su destino.

Entraron en el lavabo y gracias a Kami no había ningún hombre, aunque poco les importó.

Se adentraron en uno de los compartimentos y cerraron la puerta a su paso

Sai la arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla lujuriosamente mientras que sus traviesas manos se deslizaban por los muslos de ella, levantándole el vestido poco a poco. Le agarró una de las piernas y se acercó más y más a su cuerpo. Ino, al sentir aquel contacto tan cercano emitió un leve gemido que los excitó más a ambos ocasionando que la ojiceleste comenzara a deslizar sus manos por el torso de él hasta acabar en su bragueta jugueteando con la cremallera de la misma.

Sai la miró fijamente.

―Gasta cuidado con donde pones las manos, a ver si te vas a arrepentir, mira que es una zona muy sensible―comentó con malicia.

―¿Crees que puedo arrepentirme de algo así? ―debatió ella comenzando a bajar la cremallera al tiempo que posaba sus labios sobre los de él.

Alzó la sedosa tela que cubría el cuerpo de ella, dejando totalmente al descubierto las piernas de la joven. Tomó cada una de sus extremidades inferiores y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de ella. La rubia por su parte tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por intentar controlar las sensaciones que la abordaron al notar el abultado miembro de él bajo sus desabrochados pantalones rozando contra la fina tela de su lencería.

...

―Uuf… como que tengo el asunto un poco cargado y todo. ―Le comentó Naruto a Sasuke adentrándose en el servicio de caballeros

―Cállate que tú al menos descargas con frecuencia―remugó el Uchiha de mala gana―Además, la culpa es tuya por haberte puesto en plan cerdo con Hinata―agregó dirigiéndose hacia uno de los inodoros.

―Joder, yo hablándote de cosas serias y tú meando delante de mí―protestó el Uzumaki indignado antes de que un extraño sonido llegara a sus oídos.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad reconociendo aquel excitante gemido.

Sasuke le hizo un ademán a Naruto para que guardara silencio. Fue entonces cuando ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el sonido. Lo que ninguno de los dos shinobis esperaba, era que la puerta de aquel aseo se estampara en sus narices con contundencia.

― ¡Sharingan para qué! ―bramó el rubio llevándose las manos hacia su accidentado y dolorido rostro.

― ¡Cállate! ―Le reprendió el Uchiha molesto copiando su acción.

―¡ Tanto para unas cosas y tan poco para otras! ―vociferó Ino saliendo del lugar con altanería seguida de su amado, quien rió al visualizar la escena.

―Hablaron los que no se saben aguantar un calentón. ―Les echó en cara Sasuke consumiéndolos con la mirada.

―No es mi culpa que no mojes, Sasuke-kun―Se burló la Yamanaka dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

En ese instante, la puerta principal de los aseos se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un desconcertado Shikamaru rodando los ojos al observar la escena; Naruto sangrando por la nariz, Sasuke no en muchas mejores condiciones y a Sai al borde de un ataque de risa.

―¡Qué problemático! ―farfulló el Nara aventurando en su mente qué se había acontecido en aquel lugar.

Ino al escuchar las palabras de su compañero de equipo resopló y chocando con su hombro salió con paso orgulloso.

―¡Buen polvo Ino! ―comentó el discípulo de Asuma al ver que la rubia llevaba enganchada la parte baja de su vestido en su ropa interior ocasionando que, por acto reflejo, revisara su indumentaria.

―¡Qué asco de hombres! ―gritó maldiciendo tanto a su pareja como a los otros.

…

El ambiente en el bar era de lo más festivo, la música resonaba con fuerza de fondo y la mayoría de los invitados se agolpaba por todas partes.

Sinceramente aquella situación no era la preferida del Uchiha, pero menos era ver a su pelirosa bailando en la barra con otro tío. No podía parar de recorrerla de arriba a abajo: esas curvas, esas piernas, ese cuerpo... Definitivamente lo estaba matando de mala manera y le estaba costando demasiado mantener el control; tanto para no ir a partirle la cara al idiota que bailaba con su Sakura, como para relajar sus impulsos más salvajes que comenzaban a palpitar con tan sólo observar el cuerpo de aquella mujer moviéndose al ritmo de la destetable música con aquella ropa tan… tan… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Cómo le ponía verla vestida de aquella manera tan provocativa! Aquellos shorts de tiro alto negros que dejaban ver sus nalgas más de lo normal y ese top con escote en v de color rojo lo estaban matando.

La verdad llevaba casi un par de meses sin aparecer por Konoha y había estado echando mucho de menos a su chica. Verla sonreír, sentirla, besarla, tocarla y hacerle el amor de aquella manera tan mágica. Aunque realmente no era su chica, no eran novios ni nada de eso, pero habían compartido cama muchas veces, incluso perdió su virginidad con él, ¿eso era importante, no? Prefirió parar de pensar en ello porque imaginarla con otro hombre, no, aquello no pasaría nunca, tenía a Sakura a sus pies.

Le dio otro sorbo más a su mojito mientras seguía observándola cuando, sin venir a cuento, el valiente gilipollas del tío que estaba bailando con Sakura la agarró ni más menos que del culo y lo peor no era eso, ¡Sakura se dejaba tocar! Definitivamente lo estaba intentando poner celoso… y lo consiguió. Se levantó de la barra y fue a buscar a su chica.

Caminó con paso firme, esquivando a la gente que bailaba. Miró de nuevo a la Haruno y seguía bailando de lo más animada con aquel tipo, aceleró el paso. ¿Por qué coño bailaba de esa manera con ese subnormal? Uuh, ¿acaso hacía eso cada fin de semana? ¿acaso se debía haber acostado con otros hombres? ¿acaso ese sería su novio? Ah no, Sakura era suya y nadie más la iba a tocar.

Empujó a la gente que le impedía el paso y se ubicó frente a la barra con su oscura mirada fija en SU pelirosa, no obstante, ésta se clavó por acto reflejo en el capullo que no dejaba de toquetearla. Le hervía la sangre, tanto que dudaba de ser capaz de no liarla allí en medio por culpa de semejante indeseable. Ya era suficiente.

―Sakura―La llamó con voz ronca.

Poco pareció importarle a la muchacha la llamada del joven, pues seguía a lo suyo como si nada.

―Sakura―reiteró aseverando el tono a la par que fruncía el entrecejo comenzando a perder los estribos al sentirse totalmente ignorado.

El muchacho que la había sobado fijó su mirada sobre el Uchiha al ver que éste intentaba captar la atención de la chica.

―No molestes―exhortó el mismo volviendo a depositar sus sucias manos sobre las contundentes posaderas de la ojijade.

Por un momento el carmín tiñó los azabaches orbes del pelinegro, quién necesitó respirar hondo, tensando la mandíbula, para finalmente agarrar con fiereza la mano de la kunoichi y así arrastrarla hasta sus poderosos brazos queriéndola obligar a bajar de la puta barra.

―¿Sasuke? ¿Qué quieres?― Se volteó la pelirosa hacia él para así descubrir quién era el tipo que la estaba molestando.

―¿Cómo que qué quiero, Sakura? Venga, vamos fuera. ― Le contestó el Uchiha un tanto preocupado, aunque ello no fuera visible en su rostro.

―Buff… ― rebufó la ojijade llevándose una mano a la cabeza al tiempo que saltaba aparatosamente al suelo― Sasuke, no empie... ― intentó acabar su frase, pero al sentir las grandes manos del pelinegro sobre su trasero provocando que éstas se quedaran pegadas y la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello, la dejaron sin palabras; aquello no era muy usual de él en público y tenía que aceptarlo, esa repentina actitud le ponía.

―No seas mala Sakura. Sabes que sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir única. Venga, vamos a casa y hablemos o hagamos lo que tú quieras… ― susurró sensualmente el Uchiha al oído de la kunoichi.

La pelirosa estaba completamente perdida en los delicados besos que comenzaron a recorrer su clavícula. No quería aceptarlo, pero él tenía toda la razón, solo él la podía hacer sentir de aquella manera con unos simples besos por la clavícula. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se repetía una y otra vez. Definitivamente necesitaba respuestas, qué había estado haciendo estos meses, ¿acaso la trataría así siempre? Porque ella no se iba a dejar. Ah no. No iba a volver a dejarse caer en sus brazos otra vez. No la iba a usar como el polvo que tenía cuando venía a Konoha aunque aquellos besos, joder, porqué coño tenía que ponerle tanto aquello.

―¿Y bien? ― preguntó dejando su tarea para así poder juntar su frente con la de ella bastante seguro de cual sería su respuesta al ver que ella no se había opuesto a esos besos.

La pelirosa tenía la respiración un tanto acelerada y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

―Sí, vamos, pero esta vez me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas. ― Abrió sus verdes ojos así uniendo su mirada con la del pelinegro. No se sentía muy contenta ya que él había ganado pero al menos había sido él que había ido a por ella y por lo visto se había puesto celoso, cosa que aun le ponía más. Tenía que empezar a relajarse aunque el alcohol no la ayudara porque aquel hombre la ponía a cien sin apenas hacer nada.

Aquella contestación produjo una leve sonrisa en el Uchiha. Acto seguido, la pelirosa apartó las manos de él de sus nalgas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del local. La pelirosa no iba demasiado bebida aunque sí iba bastante caliente, así que esperaba que después de hablar su cuerpo no le fallara y durmieran tranquilamente con la ropa puesta.

Sasuke la siguió hasta la entrada, pero no iba a ser tan fácil salir de allí.

―¡Uchihaaaaaaaa! ¿Dónde vas tan prontoo? Venga, tómate algo con nosotras ¡Qué la fiesta no pareee! ¡¿Camarero?! ¡Tráenos tres chupitos! ― exclamó Anko Mitarashi muy animada impidiendo dejarlo salir por la puerta.

―No, gracias Anko... yo ya me voy ― contestó bastante borde el pelinegro.

―¡Claro que sí! Venga toma ― dijo la pelimorada cogiendo el chupito recién preparado por el barman del local, aunque la bebida alcohólica no acabó exactamente en el organismo del Uchiha. ―¡Ooooooh! Jajaja ¡Perdón! ― gritó nuevamente la ojos caramelos al derramar el líquido en la camisa del Uchiha.

El pelinegro tan sólo pegó un pequeño brinco al sentir aquel chupito frío sobre su torso.

―¡OOOH! ¡Venga Sasukeeeeee! ¡Haznos un _striptease_ , quítate esa camisa y enséñanos cómo está el único Uchiha que queda! ― sugirió la antigua Hokage que llevaba ya demasiadas copas de más.

Aquella proposición hizo que todas las mujeres de la sala, incluso Sakura que estaba despidiéndose de Hinata, se voltearan hacia el Uchiha.

―Lo siento chicas, yo me despido por hoy. ― Se despidió el pelinegro sintiéndose bastante observado.

―¡A ver si es verdad y no te vuelves a ir, eeeh! ― Se despidió la Mitarashi antes de volver a ir a la pista de baile.

Después de aquel pequeño imprevisto, los dos salieron del local. La calle estaba completamente solitaria y en silencio si no fuera por la música del establecimiento del cual acababan de salir.

― Bueno, ¿vamos a tu casa o a la mía? ― preguntó el Uchiha mirando a la nada.

―La mía. Paso de tener que ir mañana por la mañana a mi casa con estas pintas y todo eso― contestó seria la kunoichi.

―Pues me tendrás que dejar algo para cambiarme la camisa ― condicionó el pelinegro sonriendo levemente ya que si ella tenía alguna camisa suya la descubriría.

―Sí, alguna debo tener aunque lo que te hace falta es una ducha para quitarte el olor a alcohol que parece que vas más bebido que yo con ese pestazo ― dijo la pelirosa antes de empezar a caminar hacia su casa acompañada del Uchiha.

Tras una larga caminata en la cual los dos permanecieron callados llegaron a la casa de la señorita Haruno. Sakura cogió las llaves que guardaba en el pequeño bolso de cuero negro, abrió la puerta y los dos entraron en el hogar.

―¿Qué quiere hacer ahora, señorita Haruno? ― Le preguntó el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba por detrás con sus musculosos brazos.

― Primero de todo te vas a meter en la ducha y vas a quitarte ese pestazo a alcohol y luego ya hablaremos ― contestó la kunoichi con firmeza ya que sino el Uchiha no la tomaría en serio.

―¿Y por qué no se baña conmigo, señorita? Ambos olemos a alcohol Haruno. Venga, será divertido― propuso él dejando unos delicados besos que iban descendiendo por la espalda de la kunoichi, la cual suspiró fuertemente ante aquellas sensaciones que volvían a recorrer su cuerpo.

―Sasuke... ― gimió levemente al sentir que el Uchiha seguía bajando ― Estate quieto, no voy a bañarme contigo― intentó contestar la pelirosa con una voz entrecortada a causa de la excitación que le estaba causando aquello.

―¿Estás segura? Me da que tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo Haruno… ― siguió intentando convencerla, pero esta vez el pelinegro fue a atacar el cuello, sitio que sabía que a ella le volvía loca.

―He dicho que pares. No me vas a tocar más hasta que te hayas duchado y me hayas contestado a todas mis preguntas, ¿está claro? ― condicionó la kunoichi separándose de él y de sus peligrosos labios.

―Claro ― aceptó el Uchiha con una maliciosa sonrisa que apenas era visible.

La pelirosa asintió y se metió en su habitación dejando al Uchiha sólo en la sala. Definitivamente no iba a conseguir llevársela a la cama tan rápido como pensaba, ella se estaba oponiendo bastante aunque se dejara besar, normalmente ya la tendría encima suya desnuda. En fin, no le quedaba otra cosa que al menos ducharse y luego en la habitación ya verían como acababa la noche.

Así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba y con ese olor a cerezo que tanto había echado de menos. Se desvistió y ducho lo más rápido que pudo para poder entrar en la habitación de la Haruno y volver a verla. Odiaba beber, le nublaba el juicio y no tener las situaciones controladas no era algo que le aficionara mucho y con Sakura cerca podía ser más peligroso aún.

Pocos minutos después salió de la ducha con el olor de la kunoichi en su piel reemplazando ese asqueroso edor a alcohol. Se miró un segundo al espejo y se peinó un poco, aquellos no eran champús para su pelo y oler a chica no era muy favorecedor pero al ir bebido le daba igual, sólo tenía ganas de ir y verla. No tenía ropa limpia, por lo que se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura.

Tocó la puerta pero, al ver que nadie respondía la abrió sin más. Y allí estaba ella durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. ¿En serio? Pensó inmediatamente el Uchiha, tanta tontería para que se quedara dormida. Se quedó observando su respiración unos minutos apoyado en el marco de la puerta mietras las gotas de agua seguían recorriendo su torso. Ya era realmente una mujer, una mujer que debería tener un novio que la quisiera y que le diera lo que se merece cada día y él no podría hacer aquello. Continuamente se tenía que ir de la villa y dejarla y ella no se merecía eso. Pero era su Sakura, la única mujer de la que se ha sentido atraído y la única con la que había compartido lecho. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Dejarla ir con otro hombre? Ah no, imaginarla con otro no. Sólo pensar como aquel cretino de la discoteca la estaba tocando ya le hervía la sangre, no quería imaginar a otro hombre besándola o haciéndole… no definitivamente no la dejaría ir.

Prefirió dejar de pensar y descansar; al día siguiente, por no decir hoy, era la boda de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki y no podía fallarle. Se tumbó en la cama delicadamente intentando no despertala y la abrazó. Cómo amaba aquella posición, desearía dormir así todas las noches.

―Buenas noches, Sakura. ― Se despidió antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Y mientras tanto el resto de la noche continuó en el pub. Entre más bailoteos, más alochol y más risas. Había sido una velada de lo más divertida para algunos y más romanticona para otros, pero al fin y al cabo todos acabaron llenos de alcohol y cansancio, aunque algunos aún querían fiesta…

―¡Noooo! ¡La fiesta aún no se ha acabado! ¡Aún no! ―Se quejaba la antigua Hokage con una botella de sake en la mano andando de lado a lado.

―Tsunade, son las seis y media de la mañana. Hoy es la boda y habrá más juerga. Vamos a casa, a descansar un poco. ―Intentó convencerla la Mitarashi trabándose continuamente. Sentía como todo se le removía, tanto alcohol después de tanto tiempo no le estaba sentando nada bien.

―¡Qué poco aguante tenéis todos! ―exclamó refunfuñando. ―Me voy porque insistís, sino me iba de _after_ ―añadió la rubia ladeando su cabeza mientras colocaba su cabello.

Salieron del lugar y comenzaron las despedidas bajo la luz del amanecer, y es que el día ya asomaba. Les esperaba una grandiosa jornada para la cual todos necesitaban descansar, aunque fueran un par de horas. Necesitaban ultimar detalles de la ceremonia, de la recepción nupcial, del banquete… Aún había que revisar cosas y a Hinata se le empezaba a caer el alma al suelo del cansancio que recorría su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, tenía muchísimas ganas de pasar más tiempo con Naruto, al fin y al cabo en unas horas iba a poder compartir toda su vida con él. No había nada que la hiciera más feliz.

―Naruto-kun, hasta mañana. ―Se despidió la Hyuga al llegar a la mansión.

―Bueno, en realidad ya es mañana. ―Le contestó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna sobándose la cabeza, cosa que provocó que una leve risa escapara de los labios de su amada.

―¿Aún te quieres casar conmigo? ―preguntó la poseedora del Byâkugan dudosa, al fin y al cabo, quizás se había fijado en alguna de esas mujeres ligeras de ropa y no quería estar con ella. En el fondo sabía que aquello era muy poco probable, pero los nervios y el cansancio la comían viva.

―¿Acaso lo dudas? Si eres la razón de mi existencia Hinata, sin ti no podría vivir y cuando seas mi mujer tendré la certeza de que te tendré siempre a mi lado y que jamás te separarás de mi ―respondió él tomando sus manos.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al oír las palabras de su futuro esposo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver la ilusión en los ojos del rubio. Un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible la recorrió por completo y la impulsó a atrapar su boca con sus labios. Hinata rodeó el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos y él la tomó por la cintura, obligando a sus cuerpos a unirse aún más. El beso se convirtió en más profundo y las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos aún más sinceras.

―Te amo mi vida ―declaró Naruto al separar sus labios de los de ella.

―Te amo ―respondió Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del domicilio. ―Descansa Naruto-kun ―añadió dedicándole una sonrisa.

―Tú también, dulces sueños Hime. ―Se despidió él alzando la mano mientras observaba como la peliazul le lanzaba un beso.

Esperó hasta que ella se adentrara en su hogar para volver a su apartamento. El cielo se estaba empezando a aclarar y sentía como el agotamiento lo estaba fulminando. Necesitaba tumbarse y cerrar los ojos, aunque los nervios por la boda comenzaban a aflorar en él. Pero necesitaba un poco de tregua. Al fin y al cabo, se iba a casar con la persona más especial que había conocido en su vida, ¿qué podría salir mal?

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer, el próximo cap estará listo dentro de nada!_


End file.
